El Legado Namikaze Uzumaki
by Anonimus-kun
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic, en el cual muestra como seria Naruto si hubiera sido cuidado y tenido alguien desde su comienzo haciendo respetar la voluntad de su padre Tendrá un Naruto un poco mas inteligente y fuerte no tendrá nada fuera de lo común, sera un Naru-Hina-Ino y tal vez se agregue 1 o 2 chicas y tal vez tenga un poco de limón leve, Espero que se de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

BUENO SOY NUEVO EN ESTO, ESTE REALMENTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, DESPUÉS DE LEER MUCHÍSIMOS ME DECIDÍ EMPEZAR EL MIO PROPIO, EL CUAL ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SE ACEPTAN TODAS LAS CRITICAS SEPAN DISCULPA LOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES, VA SER UN NARUXHINAXINO Y TAL VES SE PUEDA AGREG MUJERES MAS COMO UN MINI HAREM CON SU AYUDA ESPERO PODER ELEGIRLAS DURANTE EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA Y PEDIRÉ SU OPINIÓN, TENDRÁ ACCIÓN LUCHAS EN FIN.

LO EMPECE POR QUE QUISE PROBAR Y VER QUE SERIA DE NARUTO SI HUBIERA SIDO UN POCO MAS INTELIGENTE Y FUERTE, NO SERA INVENCIBLE NI TENDRÁ PODERES EXTRAÑOS PERO NO ADELANTO NADA ACÁ LE DEJO EL PROLOGO

Los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto

aclaraciones:

 _ **(** **DEMONIO HABLANDO)**_

 _(Recuerdos o pensamientos)_

El Legado Namikaze-Uzumaki

 **Prologo**

Se podía ver a una estresado Minato detrás de su escritorio, tratando de derrotar al peor enemigo de todos los tiempos de los hokages el papeleo, cuando de pronto oyó que llamaban a la puerta, dando la orden de ingresar se sorprendió al ver a dos de sus viejos amigos y compañeros de academia y jefes de sus respectivos clanes. Es una grata sorpresa tenerlos por acá en esta vieja oficina, dijo Minato

Buenas noches hokage-sama dijeron al mismo tiempo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro ya que al conocerlo bien a su amigo sabían que el odiaba los títulos honoríficos.

Vamos Hiashi, Inoichi no estoy de humor para ese tipos de bromas ya saben que odio esas formalidades dijo el hokage rubio y al ver la sonrisa de sus dos amigos, soltó un suspiro y un poco molesto continuo, además como amigo que somos ya creo que deberían saber eso.

Soltando una carcajada Hiashi dijo, vamos Minato no es para tanto, además no hay nada mejor que molestarte un poco jajaja

Es verdad Minato tu cara no tiene precio en este momento, pero la verdad que no estamos aquí para para burlarnos de ti dijo un sonriente Inoichi

Bueno, bueno está bien, y entonces que puede hacer este humilde servidor para los dos jefes de los clanes tan respetados Como el Hyuga y el Yamaka, dijo un ahora feliz y sonriente Hokage al ver el rostro de sus amigos.

Ahora los tres soltaron una sonora carcajada. Bueno Minato vinimos a invitarte a tomar una copa, u debatir ciertos asuntos que conciernen a nuestros futuros hijos y por lo cual creemos que es una decisión acertada la que tomamos dijo Hiashi

Después de recomponerse Minato hablo, bueno está bien total no creo que Kushina se moleste por saltearme este papeleo sin fin, además por lo que veo parece ser un tema muy importante ya que se trata de nuestros hijos y me gustaría saber qué es esto tan importante que le concierne a ellos? Indago.

No estamos en el lugar indicado para tratar este tema precisamente, y preferiríamos tratarlo en otro lugar mas privado dijo un serio Inoichi. Al oír esto Minato se puso serio y comento, está bien y donde quieren ir para estar más seguros de que las paredes no escucharan nuestra conversación

Ya acordamos y prepare una sala en el complejo Hyuga por favor síganme dijo un muy serio Hiashi y al ver el asentimiento de sus dos amigos partieron rumbo al complejo. Al llegar al complejo en una sala bastante aislada y alejada.

Bueno ya que estamos acá que quieren beber antes de que arranquemos pero antes de todo por favor Minato podrías activar un sello de silencio y no te preocupes esta sala tiene sellos para impedir que los demás Hyugas vean a través de las paredes, al oír esto Minato se sorprendió y asintiendo paso a colocar el sello de silencio una vez colocado, Hiashi continuo, bueno entonces que quieren para beber, un té, jugo, o sake.

Creo que esta reunión amerita un buen trago de sake dijo un Inoichi un poco nervioso, al ver el asentimiento por parte de Minato Hiashi arrimo una botella del mejor Sake con 3 copas para servirlo.

Una vez que los 3 tenían sus bebidas y silencio estrepitoso, soltando un suspiro el primero en hablar fue Hiashi, bueno Minato iré directo al grano, mira como sabes nuestras esposas están esperando unas niñas por eso después de debatirlo entre nosotros pensamos que esto sería lo mejor en este caso, tanto Inoichi como yo queríamos hacerte una propuesta un tanto interesante como descabellada pero como es en nuestro caso y más por nuestra vidas de ninjas no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda, al ver un pequeño asentimiento de Minato continuo. Bueno queríamos arreglar un posible contrato de matrimonio entre nuestras hijas con tu futuro hijo soltó así sin dar más vueltas Hiashi

Al oír tal propuesta Minato se ahogó con su trago de sake y dijo. Queeeeee… ustedes quieren que?

Esperando a que el hokage rubio se recomponga de su asombro ahora fue el turno de Inoichi de hablar, así es Minato como dijo Hiashi queremos arreglar un matrimonio entre nuestras hijas con tu hijo, ya sabemos que es un poco loca esta idea pero si la analizas bien te darás cuenta que no es tan descabellada como aparenta, porque si no mal recuerdo al ser hokage directamente eres el líder de un clan verdad y además Kushina es la última Uzumaki viva y leal a konoha, por lo cual tu hijo será el descendiente de unos de los mas grande clanes de la historia ninjas y del clan del actual hokage, cuanto crees que el consejo estará tranquilo y no presionar para arreglar matrimonio por conveniencia para tu hijo además todos sabemos lo codiciado que son los genes Uzumaki.

Al oír y ver desde ese punto de vista un Minato sorprendido asintió y dijo, pero ustedes no creen que también estamos tratando de forzar a nuestros hijos a un matrimonio sin amor ni darle la oportunidad de conocer a su posible amor.

No Minato porque lo que queremos hacer es en el convenio es que si algunas de las partes no está de acuerdo ya sea mi hija o tu hijo directamente se puede cancelar el convenio, pero eso no quiere decir que no le podemos dar un pequeño empujón para que convivan y se conozca y se lleguen a enamorar dijo Hiashi

Mirando sorprendido Minato asintió y continuo, muy bien si esto ya lo tienen decidido y planeado no veo porque no hacerlo aunque creo que Kushina me va a matar esta noche y por la próximas noches dormiré en el sofá de la sala, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca. Espero que ya lo hayan debatido con Hana y Megumi, al ver el rostro pálido de sus amigos Minato se dio cuenta que no sería el único en enfrentar la muerte esta noche. Una vez todo solucionado, hablado y arreglado procedieron a redactar y firmar el contrato de matrimonio en el cual también había una clausula en la cual decía que una vez que los 3 se graduaran de la academia ninja formarían un grupo entre ellos mismo y nadie podría intervenir en esa orden.

Con todo realizado cada cual partió rumbo a su hogar a enfrentar su destino y posible muerte nada como unas madres y esposas furiosas.

(3 meses después)

Un Minato nervioso, ese día debido a que hoy 10 de Octubre nacería su hijo Naruto y recordando lo acontecido y lo que enfrento esa noche cuando le contó a Kushina del convenio de matrimonio que hicieron entre él, Inoichi y Hiashi, la furia de su esposa no tenía explicación, una vez que calmo a su querida y amada mujer le conto porque lo hizo, su ira fue derivada hacia el maldito consejo y entendió lo que planearon pero igual eso no quito por completo el enojo de ella lo que no impidió que por las próximas 3 noches durmiera en su sofá. Saliendo de su ensoñación y partiendo a su destino el cual era un lugar alejado por prevención para el parto de Kushina, se tomaron estos tipos de medidas porque su mujer era el segundo contenedor del Kyubi no Youko, el zorro demonio de 9 colas y estos casos cuando el contenedor es fémina y está por dar a luz el sello llega a debilitase lo cual sería un gran problema si el zorro escapara, dejando escapar un último suspiro de nerviosismo desapareció en un destellos amarillo.

Ya en la improvisada sala de parto pudo observar a su mujer en pre labor de parto, al escuchar que su mujer lo llamo se acercó lo más rápido posible y dijo, tranquila Kushina ya estoy aquí contigo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco pero no se esperó tal respuesta de su mujer

Porque te demoraste tanto Minato por el amor de Dios ya no doy mas no veo la hora de que esto termine y creo que será nuestro primer y último hijo grito una adolorida Kushina

Al ver la exageración de su amada esposa sonrió y dijo no te preocupes vas a ver que naruto-kun se portara bien y será muy rápido para tratar de calmarla pero justo entraron un grupo de enfermera con la medic-nin jefe Biwako Sarutobi la cual era la esposa del ex tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

Bueno Kushina, Minato por lo que puedo ver que ya estas comenzado con las contracciones por favor Minato sostén la mano de ella y empezaremos ahora mismo dijo Biwako y al ver el asentimiento por parte de ambos continuo y grito a sus enfermeras, muy bien todos manos a la obra hay un bebe en camino a trabajar todos

Después de unos 30 a 50 minutos y unos cuantos gritos de dolor por parte de Kushina, sonó el llanto de un bebe recién nacido al cual le deparaba un gran futuro.

Muy bien hecho Kushina comento Biwako, acercándose a ella y espantando a un Minato del lado de su mujer, mira te presento a tu hijo Naruto un saludable bebe y energético como sus padres, acercando al pequeño Naruto y entregándole su hijo

Una ahora llorosa y transpirada Kushina, no podía creer que tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos después de tanta espera dijo, mi Naru-chan eres tan hermoso esbozo una sonrisa y llamo a su marido, mira mina-kun nuestro hijo

Al oír su nombre Minato salió de su ensoñación y soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad, se acercó a su amada mujer y vio en los brazos a ese pequeño ser el cual era su hijo continuo y hablo, si mi kushi-chan es tan hermoso nuestro pequeño naruto-kun, justo cuando él se disponía a cargar en sus brazos a su hijo entro Biwako y dijo, muy bien Minato es hora de que dejemos descansar a Kushina y tengo que llevar al pequeño Naruto a que lo revisen hagan los estudios correspondiente. Al escuchar eso él asintió y dijo, muy bien pero me puedo quedar un rato con ella por favor prometo que no será mucho tiempo, al ver la confirmación por parte de la medic-nin se quedó, pero nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder

Una vez que tubo a Naruto en brazos Biwako partió a otra sala para realizar los estudios correspondiente que se aplican a los recién nacidos, pero cuando ingreso a dicha sala se sorprendió al ver a las enfermeras muertas y un tipo con una capa negra y mascara de color naranja con forma de remolino dejando ver un solo ojo, cuando trato de reaccionar ya fue demasiado tarde para ella, sintió el filo de un kunai correr por su garganta soltando un pequeño gruñido cayo sin vida al piso.

Al oír eso Minato se puso en guardia porque ya sospechaba que algo salió mal, se sorprendió a ver a un enmascarado frente a él cargando a su hijo Naruto y pregunto. ¿Quién eres y que quieres con mi hijo?

Quien soy es lo de menos en estos momentos y que quiero es a ella señalando a Kushina, o mejor dicho lo que ella contiene y continuo, así que por favor hokage-sama se podría alejar de su esposa o su hijo recién nacido dejara de existir, dijo el enmascarado

Minato contesto, si te atreves dañar a cualquiera de los dos juro por kami que te buscare y te matare pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se sorprendió cuando este tipo lanzó a Naruto al aire y con una rápida reacción utilizo su más famoso jutsu el hiraishin no jutsu y recoger a Naruto antes de que callera al suelo y volvió a desparecer en otro destello de luz

Por lo que veo hace honor a su apodo, dijo el enmascarado acercándose a una agotada Kushina y continuo hablando, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que mejor partimos ya tomándola y desapareció en un vórtice negro y reaparecieron en las afueras de konoha

¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo y porque atacas konoha? Indago Kushina

Como ya le dije a tu marido lo que quiero está dentro de ti y procedió a atarla con unas cadenas de chakra y realizar la extracción del Kyubi, mostrando su sharingan evolucionado en un mangekyou sharingan y así completo la extracción del zorro y lo poseyó en un genjutsu y se desato lo que tanto se temía.

En otro lugar de la aldea y en destello amarillo apareció el hokage con su hijo en brazo entro a su hogar y lo dejo en su cama esperando que no llegara demasiado tarde para tratar de salvar a su esposa y sin más que decir desapareció en otro destello amarillo y reapareció frente de Kushina, no podía creer lo que vio a su mujer atada de manos y pie frente a un altar, temiendo lo peor se acercó y dijo, por el amor de kami Kushina, Kushina me escuchas y se alegró al ver un pequeño movimiento por parte de ella y trato de asegurarse de que aun respiraba, procedió a quitar las cadenas y llevarla a un lugar seguro pero escucho un pequeño susurro que provenía de ella. Por favor Minato llévame con nuestro hijo por favor quiero verlo, sentirlo y asegurarme de que está bien

Él asintió, usando su jutsu reapareció junto con ella en su habitación y procedió a dejarla en la cama al lado de Naruto.

Kushina al ver a su hijo sano y salvo lloro y le dijo a Minato lo que sucedió en el lapso en el que él se ausento, al oír la historia al hokage le hirvió la sangre y hablo, no te preocupes kushi-chan yo me encargare de esto y lo hare pagar por atreverse atacar a mi familia y mi aldea sin más que decir desapareció nuevamente.

Tratando de llegar la aldea el hokage fue intervenido por el enmascarado el cual hablo, bueno por lo que veo me honra con su presencia hokage-sama en un tono sarcástico, bueno por lo veo ya se enteró de una parte de mi plan pero hasta aquí llego y yo seré su oponente.

El silencio reino por unos segundo, mirándose fijamente ambos comenzaron un duelo a muerte con sus mejores técnicas, después de unos minutos de un arduo combate entre el hokage y el enmascarado. Minato prevaleció y obligo al sujeto a escapar, sin tiempo que perder partió hacia la aldea a tratar de detener al zorro demonio por el bien de su familia y el bien de konoha

En otro lugar de la villa no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos el zorro demonio de 9 colas atacando a la aldea de la hoja, esto era una matanza y todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pensando de que este era su final y preguntando donde estaba su hokage viendo el poderos jutsu que el Kyubi estaba concentrando en su hocico el cual era apuntado hacia konoha. Al ver cuando esa cantidad de chakra era lanzado hacia ellos muchos se resignaron y esperaron su final cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte todos los shinobis en el campo de batalla, pero se sorprendieron cuando no sintieron nada y frente a ellos su amado 4° hokage con su famoso kunai en su mano

Siento llegar tarde pero no se preocupen ahora me hare cargo de esto y desapareció y unos segundos más tarde el Kyubi también y reaparecieron en un lugar alejado de konoha.

 _ **Estúpido mortal tú crees que puedes derrotarme a mí al gran Kyubi no Youko,**_ se burló el zorro demonio

LA VERDAD QUE NO SE SI TE PODRE VENCER O NO, PERO DARÉ MI VIDA EN EL INTENTO POR MI FAMILIA Y POR MI ALDEA, grito un furioso Minato y procedió a atacar al zorro en lo que podría ser su última y épica batalla

En otro lado de la aldea después de salir en shock el ex hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi procedió a dar órdenes, ¡INU! Grito quiero que juntes a los mejores ambus y jounins ya y vamos a ir ayudar a Minato.

Sin decir nada dicho ambu cumplió la demanda del ex hokage junto unos 12 jounins de la elite de konoha y 3 escuadrones ambus de elite, una vez todos reunidos se acercó a Sarutobi y dijo, estamos a sus órdenes Sarutobi-sama

Sarutobi asintiendo y a punto de partir hacia el campo de batalla fue detenido por la voz de un apurado Inoichi Yamaka el cual era acompañado por Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha, nosotros también iremos ayudar a nuestro hokage y amigo afirmo el recién llegado, con una confirmación por parte del ex hokage partieron todos lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se llevaba un gran y épica batalla. Al llegar al lugar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, a un Minato frente a un altar con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos y lo más sorprendente fue ver a un enorme sapo luchando con el zorro demonio, ayudado por las cadenas de chakra de una muy agotada Kushina Uzumaki.

Sarutobi al ver lo que Minato tenía planeado hacer en esos momentos por lo sellos de mano que estaba realizando, trato de acercarse pero fue demasiado tarde

 _ **Maldito humano no dejare que me encierren de nuevo y menos en esa insignificante criatura,**_ rugió un furioso Kyubi después de poder zafar unas de sus patas y lanzar un ataque hacia el altar en el cual estaba Naruto. Al ver dicho ataque Minato se puso adelante como un escudo humano para poder proteger a su hijo pero no fue el único con esa idea, junto a él estaba su amada esposa también protegiendo a su pequeño, al salir de su asombro Minato pregunto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kushina?

Ella le contesto, no iba a dejar que tomaras todas las responsabilidades por ti solo mina-kun, además con el agotamiento de chakra que tengo y las heridas no creo poder aguantar mucho más termina el sellado mina-kun por favor.

Al oír la respuesta de su esposa decidió terminar el sellado gritando ¡SHIKI FUIN!

Cuando Sarutobi llego al lado de su sucesor pudo escuchar los últimos deseos de la pareja y enterarse el patrimonio del pequeño y no podía creer que Minato sacrifico a su familia por la aldea que tanto amaba y recordando lo ocurrido hace un momento el viejo kage soltó un suspiro

(Unos minutos antes con Minato y Kushina)

 _Por qué hiciste algo como esto Minato, dijo con un tono de voz triste un muy angustiado Hiruzen Sarutobi._

 _La verdad viejo no me queda mucho tiempo, pero no tuve muchas alternativas que digamos, pero no hay tiempo para tantas explicaciones, al ver el leve asentimiento por parte del ex hokage Minato continuo. Hoy un individuo enmascarado logro infiltrase y atacarme después de que Kushina dio a luz a Naruto nuestro pequeño, al ver la reacción de Sarutobi continuo, como podrás ver este pequeño en brazos de Kushina es nuestro hijo, y si te preguntas porque lo elegí a él para que cargue con esta responsabilidad, es algo que ni yo puedo contestar pero confiamos y creemos en el que podrá controlar este poder para proteger la aldea y a sus seres querido, pero eso no es todo quiero pedirte un último favor no como el hokage que soy si no como tu amigo, al ver la confirmación de parte del ex hokage prosiguió, por favor Sarotubi busca tanto sea con a sensei o Tsunade-hime para que cuiden de Naruto, dijo soltando unas lágrimas, sé que es mucho pedir pero también quiero que en la aldea lo traten como el héroe que realmente es, además quiero que se mantenga en secreto sobre su patrimonio por eso quiero que le coloquen el apellido de Kushina hasta que creas conveniente, me harías ese último favor pregunto el rubio con prácticamente con sus últimas fuerza_

 _Por supuesto que si Minato te lo prometo por mi vida y la voluntad del fuego que cuidare de este pequeño hasta los últimos segundos de mi vida, dijo con mucha determinación el ex hokage. Al oír eso tanto Minato como Kushina dedicaron las últimas palabras a su pequeño hijo y agotar sus vidas_

Sarutobi-sama, Sarutobi-sama, volvió a llamar el ambu anteriormente reconocido como inu.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban Hiruzen salió de su ensoñación, dándose vuelta y ver a todas las personas a su alrededor de él y la pareja que yacía muerto frente de ellos, y dijo con voz de mando. Como todo ya escucharon lo sucedido esto será un secreto de clase SS y ya saben cuál es el castigo para una persona que divulga algo como esto, al ver el asentimiento de los presentes y continuo, creo que ya no hay nada más por hacer acá, sería mejor que regresemos ya que hay mucho que solucionar en la aldea y sin decir más el viejo kage partió de nuevo hacia la villa pero ahora con un pequeño héroe en sus brazos.

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO COMENTARIO YA SEAN CRITICAS O IDEAS PARA MEJORARLOS POR FAVOR


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO ACA LE DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DENTRO D DIAS SUBIRE EL PROXIMO EN EL CUAL YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO, CON MAS NOTICIAS EN EL TAL VEZ EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS SEAN UN POCO ABURRIDOS DEBIDO A QUE EMPEZO DESDE CERO LA HISTORIA PERO HABRA ADELANTOS EN EL TIEMPO PARA NO ABURRIRLOS TANTOS Y YA SABEN ESPERO COMENTARIOS YA SEAN CRITICAS O IDEAS PARA MEJORARLO

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

 _ **(DEMONIO HABLANDO)**_

 _(Recuerdos o pensamientos)_

EL LEGADO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Una vez de regreso en la villa, después de un viaje completamente en silencio el primero en hablar fue Sarutobi, bueno creo que se pueden retirar todos pero estar atento a cualquier llamado ya que no sabemos lo que pueda suceder, pero antes de que partieran continúo. Inu tú y 5 ambus por favor localizar a el resto de los miembros del consejo y avisarles de una reunión de emergencia, al ver que Inu con el resto de los ambus partieron inmediatamente a cumplir esa orden giro para ver al resto de los presentes y prosiguió, Inoichi, Hiashi, Fugaku por favor seguirme a la torre hokage que esta noche será larga, girando y soltando un profundo suspiro partió hacia su nuevo destino seguido por los 3 nombrados.

Al ingresar a la torre fueron directamente hacia su ex oficina, al entrar se topó con una sorpresa no tan grata, en el interior estaban los consejeros del hokage y ex compañeros genin, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y juntos a ellos Danzo Shimura.

Un estrepitoso silencio agobio por unos instante hasta que el primero en hablar fue danzo, Hiruzen es bueno verte en perfecto estado pero no esperábamos verte de nuevo en esta oficina, al oír eso el ex kage respondió sin perder la paciencia. También me alegro verte bien pero me pregunto dónde estuviste durante este ataque tú y tus ambus los cuales supuestamente velan por el bien de la hoja, prácticamente escupió con un tono hostil y prosiguió, pero eso no es lo por lo que estoy aquí es por lo ocurrido en este ataque, por eso llame a una reunión de emergencia en el consejo y no pienso adelantar nada hasta que no estén todos presentes ya que no pienso repetir lo acontecido dos veces, procedió a sentarse y esperar a que lo demás llegaran.

Danzo gruño ante tal respuesta y escupió, así que Hiruzen no piensas decirnos porque tienes en brazo al nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, al terminar de decir eso se asombró al sentir unas inmensas olas de instinto asesino por parte de los recién llegados, a excepción del Uchiha que miraba expectante lo que ocurría, pero la más fuerte fue la del ex hokage.

Como sabes eso si fue catalogado como un secreto clase SS el cual está prohibido divulgar, así que mejor te recomiendo cerrar la boca si no quieres sufrir las consecuencia por tal acto, prácticamente rugió un furioso Sarutobi y continuo. Por lo que veo ustedes dos también ya saben lo que ocurrió, al ver el asentimiento de su ex compañeros prosiguió, muy bien eso resume mucho que explicar pero déjeme que aclare algo, nadie, pero nadie le hará nada a este pequeño porque lo tomare como una ofensa personal hacia el clan Sarutobi está claro, al ver la confirmación de parte de los asesores bajo su instinto asesino y soltó un leve suspiro, pero no se imaginó lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Así tanto como usted dijo Sarutobi-sama el clan Hyuga también tomara como una ofensa personal cualquier agresión o falta de respeto hacia el pequeño y apoya la última voluntad pedido por Minato Namikaze, dijo un indignado y furioso Hiashi, pero las sorpresas continuaron.

El clan Yamaka también apoya al pequeño y la última voluntad de Minato Namikaze y está de más decir que cualquier agresión o falta de respeto serán tomadas como propias, dijo un irritado Inoichi. Al terminar de escuchar eso el ex hokage soltó un suspiro de alivio y agradeció el respaldo de los dos porque ya con el respaldo de 3 clanes importantes de konoha el consejo no podría intentar nada contra Naruto.

Bueno creo que sería mejor que partamos hacia la sala de reunión, para poder terminar de discutir esto, dijo un irritado Fugaku Uchiha, porque él tenía sus propios planes para Naruto pero viendo lo podía ocurrir prefirió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Todos los presentes en la oficina tomaron rumbo hacia la sala de reuniones a esperar al resto para poder dar inicio a la reunión. Una vez que todos los miembros tanto como civiles y shinobis estuvieron presente procedió a hablar el ex hokage.

Buenas noches honorable consejo de Konoha, lamento a verlos llamado tan de improviso, pero los acontecimientos que acaban de ocurrir esta reunión es muy necesaria, al ver el asentimiento de los presentes y su cara de duda por lo que suponía la falta de su amado 4° hokage prosiguió, como se dieron cuenta la falta de nuestro amado hokage Minato Namikaze, se debe a que esta noche perdió su vida al enfrentar y defender a la aldea del poderoso Kyubi, esperando a que los presentes se calmen y salgan de su asombro continuo, les pido por favor sé que tienen muchas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió pero por favor no interrumpan hasta que termine de contarle todo. Por lo que Minato me pudo contar en su lecho de muerte hoy fuimos atacados por un individuo enmascarado el cual secuestro a Kushina Uzumaki, después de amenazar con matar al hijo recién nacido de ellos dos, Minato pudo salvar a su hijo pero no pudo impedir el secuestro de su esposa y muchos ustedes no saben que ella era el segundo contenedor o jinchuriki del kyubi después de Mito-sama, al ver el asombro de todos los presentes continuo para aclararle mejor. Si desde hace mucho que konoha contaba con un jinchuriki en su poder para poder enfrentar a las demás aldeas en caso de una guerra, pero eso siempre se mantuvo en secreto del pueblo para evitar lo que ocurrió hoy, no sabemos cómo este individuo pudo acceder a tal información dijo mirando a Danzo, y prosiguió. Minato al saber que el kyubi fue extraído de Kushina la rescato y puso a salvo en un lugar seguro junto a su hijo, y trato de acudir lo más rápido posible para enfrentar al kyubi pero en el camino se enfrentó e hirió al enmascarado obligándolo a huir, sin perder más tiempo llego al campo de batalla en el momento más necesario porque justo en ese momento estábamos delante de unos de los peores ataque jamás antes visto, una inmensa bola de chakra que lanzada contra la aldea pero él la desvió utilizando su jutsu espacio tiempo, al ver la cara de asombro prosiguió, una vez desviado el ataque volvió y desapareció junto al zorro para poder enfrentarlo sin afectar a la aldea, con ayuda de su invocación suprema ósea el jefe sapo enfrento al kyubi en una batalla épica. Pero él sabía que no podría derrotar al zorro demonio y no tuvo más que hacer que utilizar un kinjutsu de rango s, el Shiki Fuin ofreciendo su vida para poder sellar el demonio en este pequeño, mostrando a los presentes el bebe en sus brazos.

Antes de que digan cualquier cosa sobre este pequeño le diré su patrimonio, los jefes de los clanes ya tenían un presentimiento quien era ese pequeño al ver eso el viejo kage continuo, este pequeño es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, al ver a toda la sala en silencio continuo. Ellos me pidieron un último favor el cual estoy dispuesto a cumplir, sin que nadie si interponga, me pidieron que su hijo sea tratado como un héroe por cargar tal responsabilidad y así protegerlos a todos ustedes y será entregado a la tutela de sus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, pero no pudo continuar cuando la parte civil estallo en reproche pidiendo la muerte del pequeño al oír eso Sarutobi grito. COMO SE ATREVEN A NEGAR LA ULTIMA VOLUNTAD DE SU HOKAGE EL DIO LA VIDA POR TODOS USTEDES INGRATOS, SACRIFICANDO SU FAMILIA EN EL PROCESO.

Al ver eso Danzo trato de sacar ventaja sobre el asunto y dijo, yo propongo que sea entrenado para ser una perfecta para la defensa de Konoha, estaría dispuesto a entrenarlo en raíz si el consejo me lo permite, término de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Eso jamás lo permitiré Danzo, se respetara la última voluntad de Minato y será entregado a su padrinos, contradijo Sarutobi elevando su instinto asesino.

Creo que hay otras prioridades antes de que discutir el futuro del pequeño, dijo un muy perezoso Shikaku Nara al ver que tenía la atención de los presentes continuo, como por ejemple un remplazo para Minato, no podemos aparentar ser débiles ante las demás aldea después de este ataque, creo que lo deberíamos llevar a votación y luego con un hokage establecido, tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de Naruto, termino diciendo.

Al escuchar eso Danzo sonrió y pensó que podría ganar todo si jugaba bien sus cartas más con el consejo civil presente y dijo, yo me postulo para el cargo

Al ver eso Sarutobi sabía que si Danzo era elegido todo se podía complicar para Naruto y actuó lo más rápido posible, como yo todavía sigo siendo el hokage podría tomar de nuevo el puesto hasta que encuentre nuevamente el reemplazo adecuado para el cargo.

Creo que no es una mala idea dijo Shikaku y continuo, pero al ver que hay un posible candidato para el cargo creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a votación, al ver el asentimiento y sonrisa de Danzo siguió hablando, pero como este es un asunto shinobi el consejo civil no puede participar en la votación, finalizo

Un sorprendido Sarutobi al ver el movimiento realizado por el Nara para impedir que danzo tome el cargo como hokage sonrió y hablo, yo como actual líder del clan Sarutobi doy mi voto a mí mismo para el cargo hokage al terminar de decir eso escucho en coro. El clan Nara vota a favor de Sarutobi, el clan Yamaka también vota a favor de Sarutobi, el clan Hyuga vota a favor de Sarutobi, el clan Inuzuka vota a favor de Sarutobi, el clan Aburame vota a favor de Sarutobi, el clan Akimichi vota a favor de Sarutobi.

Al ver eso Danzo se levantó furioso y antes de salir dijo, espero que no estén cometiendo un error el cual pueda costarnos caro, tanto para ustedes como para la aldea al finalizar de hablar se marchó de la sala de consejo.

Bueno creo que ya está todo decidido por favor Sarutobi-sama podría tomar de nuevo su asiento como nuestro hokage dijo Shikaku

Muy bien Shikaku, así lo hare, dijo un feliz Sarutobi por haber ganado este duelo y miro al resto del consejo y hablo, creo que es hora de empezar a terminar esta reunión ya, como les había comentado anteriormente con el respeto al futuro del hijo de Minato se hará cumplir la última voluntad de él y caso cerrado con ese tema creo que ya se pueden retirar y pido únicamente a los jefes de los clanes permanecer aquí, una vez que la parte civil se fueran prosiguió, le doy las gracias por su apoyo, pero no hay tiempo para eso hay que levantar de nuevo a konoha y prepáranos bien para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir y no se preocupen mañana mismo me pondré en contacto con Jiraiya y Tsunade para informarle sobre Naruto pero por el momento él se quedara en el complejo de mi clan, creo que eso es todo se pueden retirar a descansar, mientras se levantaba para ir a su hogar con el pequeño en su brazo, triste por todas las vidas que se perdieron esa noche incluyendo la de su esposa Biwako, pero un poco feliz porque va cumplir a pie de la letra la voluntad de Minato

A la mañana siguiente ya de nuevo en su oficina viendo y analizando con sus asesores y consejeros lo daños y pérdidas que hubo la noche anterior, suspirando el ahora nuevamente tercer hokage hablo, esto tomara bastante tiempo y no puede creer que perdimos un 20% de nuestros ninjas únicamente y las bajas civiles no fueron tan altas, por lo que veo hiciste un gran trabajo Shikaku, pero no fue tan bueno en la parte de la infraestructura de la aldea voy a tener que ver bien el informe y arreglar una reunión con el daymio para arreglar un presupuesto para arrancar la reconstrucción y creo que eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse dijo mirando a los presentes en su oficina.

Estando solo sin que nadie pueda interrumpir con un Naruto durmiendo en una cuna al lado de él, lo miro y empezó a organizar todo para la reunión con sus alumnos, sin más que hacer redacto una carta dirigida a Jiraiya, en la cual informaba lo acontecido brevemente y la última voluntad y decisión de Minato y Kushina con respecto a su hijo, también pedía que se presente tanto él y Tsunade lo más rápido posible en la aldea, porque si no lo hacían serian catalogados con ninjas renegados de konoha. Sarutobi sabía que Jiraiya no perdía el paso de ninguno de sus ex compañeros de equipo, con su red de espionaje, por lo cual no sería un problema para el darle ese mensaje a Tsunade, soltando un suspiro y preparando un ave mensajera para enviarle la carta a su alumno, sonrió sabiendo que Naruto tendría un buen futuro por delante y que velaría para que eso suceda

Una vez que el ave partió a su destino, se puso a pensar las cosas más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que paso algo por alto los secretos y jutsu tanto de Minato como de Kushina que deben estar en su casa y lo que están en la bóveda hokage, sin perder más tiempo recogiendo a Naruto entre sus brazos partió hacia la residencia Namikaze esperando que no se tarde. Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que Minato era una persona muy precavida y tenía todo el lugar con sellos para impedir el acceso a cualquiera, parándose en la entrada principal miro detalladamente el sello y corroboro que era un sello de sangre y mirando a Naruto dijo, lo siento pequeño por lo que estoy por hacer pero tenemos que asegurar tu legado, al ver una pequeña sonrisa en él bebe, se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto ayudarlo, sin perder más tiempo tomo un kunai, agarro cuidadosamente la manito de Naruto y pinchándole delicadamente el dedo índice para que saliera la sangre suficiente y derramarla en el sello. Viendo que funciono, ingresaron a la vivienda pero no sin antes activar nuevamente el sello, fueron directamente al interior de la casa, una vez dentro busco la oficina o estudio de Minato y Kushina, al encontrarla miro asombrado las cantidad de pergaminos y rollos con jutsus que había, dejando a Naruto en un sofá le dijo, bueno pequeño es hora de trabajar, y procedió a sacar rollos de almacenamiento y guardarlo todo en ellos.

Terminando de almacenar todo lo que había perteneciente a Minato como a Kushina dijo, por fin termine y creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para este trabajo, mirando al pequeño y viendo que le sonreía continuo, veo que tú estás de acuerdo con eso eh y soltó una carcajada el viejo kage, procedió a levantar y acunar a Naruto nueva mente entre sus brazos y le comento, bueno pequeño creo que ya terminamos acá y es hora de ir a la bóveda hokage y guardar lo que te pertenece por derecho e impedir que nadie lo tome, saliendo de ese cuarto escucho un ruido, que provino del lado de la puerta de la oficina, Sarutobi se sorprendió lo que encontró por ese ruido, era nada más y nada menos que la espada de Kushina con la cual gano mucha fama y era una reliquia del clan Uzumaki, mirando el arma le dijo a Naruto, creo que es mejor que también la guarde tal vez te sea de utilidad en el futuro, sin más que hacer ya salieron rumbo nuevamente hacia la torre hokage para salvar el legado de Naruto de personas indeseadas

4 días habían pasado desde que envió ese mensaje a Jiraiya, todavía no tuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos, sabía que con Jiraiya no tendría problema y creyendo saber la fuente de su retraso al tratar de ubicar a su compañera de equipo, soltando un suspiro, pensando que tal vez tendría que cumplir con lo amenazado en la nota aunque le duela hacerlo. Volviendo a su sillón al lado de un Naruto inquieto en su cuna, lo miro y pregunto. ¿Qué pasa pequeño algo tiene en este estado? Sin terminar de hablar con el escucho un poco de ruido en la entrada de su oficina, levantándose para ver lo que ocurría, pero antes de llegar a la puerta ingreso para su sorpresa una muy molesta Tsunade Senju, al notar su estado de ánimo se apresuró a calmar a sus guardias diciendo, está bien yo la mande a llamar y por favor que nadie nos moleste dio la orden y cerró las puertas de su oficina.

Es bueno verte de nuevo Tsunade, dijo mostrando una sonrisa sin esperar respuesta continuo, aunque me hubiera gustado que fueran en otros términos pero bueno

También es bueno verte sensei y me alegra mucho ver que no sufriste daño, pero no me hiciste venir hasta acá tan solo para verme y saludarme, dijo en un tono molesto.

Tan directa como siempre es bueno saber que el tiempo no cambio eso de ti, pero tienes razón no te cite por eso sino por lo ocurrido haces unos días, pero me gustaría esperar a Jiraiya, para no explicar dos veces lo mismo dijo el kage

Mostrando un asentimiento con una sonrisa Tsunade dijo, tal vez ese pervertido demore unos minutos ya que Shisune lo llevo al hospital a tratar unas heridas, ya que ese sinvergüenza tampoco perdió sus mañas con el tiempo

Al ver lo irritada que estaba Tsunade sabía que ella fue la causante de las heridas de su alumno y hablo. Espero que no lo hayas dejado como la última vez tsunade-chan

Tsunade contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez no fue para tanto sensei, nada que Shisune no pueda solucionar, antes de continuar un llanto de un bebe llamo la atención de la rubia y acercándose al escritorio de su sensei noto la cuna un pequeño ojiazul de pelo rubio y hablo. ¿Sensei y ese pequeño?

Sin nada más que ocultar Sarutobi contesto. Él es la causa principal por la que te cite bajo amenaza, tan solo para cumplir la última voluntad de Minato y Kushina tu alumna.

Al oír esa respuesta Tsunade se sorprendió mucho y pregunto. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gaki con ese par de tontos?

Por favor Tsunade esperemos a Jiraiya así le cuento a los dos, dijo un ahora serio Sarutobi y al ver el asentimiento por parte de ella, le ofreció una copa de sake

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que por la ventana de su oficina ingreso saludando un feliz Jiraiya. Hola sensei, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero tuve un pequeño accidente y aquí tiene lo prometido entregando un libro color naranja y un sobre, sin notar que su sensei estaba acompañado hasta que sintió el instinto asesino de una furiosa Tsunade.

Ustedes dos par de pervertidos, como se atreven hacer esto frente de mí, dijo la rubia apunto de golpear a su ex compañero, pero antes de que lo hiciera un apurado Sarutobi hablo. No es lo que piensas Tsunade-chan, este es el primer libro de Jiraiya que le pedí para Naruto y en el sobre hay información importante de la red de espionaje que él maneja, al ver que se calmó un poco entrego el libro a si le creyera y salvo el pellejo de su alumno de una muerte casi segura.

Una ahora calmada Tsunade hablo, bueno ahora que esta esté pervertido aquí, por favor no puedes decir por qué no citaste a los dos, que no veo la hora de partir de nuevo de esta aldea.

Oyendo lo que su alumna le dijo procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, una vez que termino con el relato espero unos instante para que asimilen lo que le dijo y continuo. Como verán este pequeño aquí presente es su ahijado Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, lamentablemente quedo huérfano, la noche del ataque del Kyubi, ya que sus padres dieron la vida por él y la aldea, viendo a sus dos alumnos derramar lágrimas por los padres de Naruto y prosiguió, y tengo pensado respetar al pie de la letra la última voluntad de ellos aunque me cueste la vida y si tengo que ponerlos a ustedes dos en el libro bingo como ninjas renegados matar a la vista lo hare, finalizo un muy serio kage.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jiraiya acercándose a la cuna, llevo su mano hacia el rostro de su ahora ahijado hablo en un tono eufórico dijo. Hola Naruto soy tu padrino Jiraiya y juro por kami que te protegeré de todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño y te enseñare todo lo que se y todo los jutsus de tus padres, termino soltando unas lágrimas y mirando a su sensi y con mucha determinación hablo. No se preocupe sensei hare lo que pidió Minato y Kushina

Sarutobi al escuchar la respuesta y ver la reacción de su alumno hablo, me alegra escuchar eso Jiraiya pero hay que planearlo bien, como podrás saber este niño ahora tiene muchos enemigos por lo cual mantendremos su patrimonio por el momento en secreto, además por lo afectado que esta la aldea después de le ataque del Kyubi te voy a necesitar más que nunca a ti y tu red de espionaje lo más alerta posible, viendo que Jiraiya acepto eso, giro para ver una llorosa Tsunade que se iba acercando lentamente a la cuna

Esos tontos como se atrevieron a dejarte solo y con semejante carga y confiar en este pueblo lleno de hipócritas, dijo con mucha rabia la rubia y continuo, por lo menos voy honrar su voluntad, no por ellos, si no por ti Naru-kun no te dejare solo y menos a disposición de los tontos de esta aldea y tomo en sus brazos al bebe rubio recibiendo un sonrisa zorruna de su parte, se giró y miro a su sensei y hablo. Por supuesto que me hare cargo de este hermoso niño sensei lo cuidare tanto como este pervertido pero lo hare fuera de la aldea, no quiero que nadie le haga daño por algo que no tuvo opción de elegir, además como dijiste Jiraiya no puede hacerse cargo por el momento de él por eso lo cuidare yo.

De eso quería hablar con ustedes dos, como saben Minato me pidió que ustedes fueran su tutores y lo entrenaran, viendo la confirmación de parte de los dos siguió, como te necesito a ti Jiraiya por tu red de espionaje por si alguna aldea no intenta atacar pensé, que sería mejor que Tsunade cuidara los primeros años de vida de Naruto y que ella cuando vea que lo puede empezar a entrenar físicamente y en su control de chakra lo hagas hasta los 6 años, hasta ese entonces lo entrenaras tu Jiraiya, hasta los 10 años y los dos últimos años antes de que regrese a la aldea para que se gradué de la academia ninja como genin de konoha, y durante ese periodo lo entrenarían entre los dos, viendo el asentimiento por parte de los dos continuo, muy bien yo ya tengo todo los papeles para esta misión para ustedes dos, además ya me asegure de guardar todos los jutsus y secretos tanto de Minato como de Kushina ya sea de la bóveda hokage y de su casa, para que no caiga en las manos equivocadas entregándole a Jiraiya, hazlo guardar en el monte de los sapo le dijo.

Por favor Tsunade mantente en contacto informándome cualquier cosa que ocurra, le dijo entregando un rollo a la rubia y continuo, en ese rollo hay pertenencias para un bebe que saque de la casa de ellos y algo que compre yo y también dinero para que puedan vivir un buen tiempo tranquilos, viendo la confirmación de la rubia siguió. No me queda nada más que decirle ni agregar más que desearles suerte en su nueva misión, le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar que sus alumnos pero al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa, frente de él, se encontraban Inoichi Yamaka jefe de su clan y Hiashi Hyuga también líder de su clan, al salir de su asombro pregunto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos? Justo estaba en una reunión con mis dos alumnos definiendo el destino de Naruto.

Escuchando lo que el viejo kage dijo el primero en hablar fue Hiashi. Venimos por un tema muy importante que concierne al pequeño, tanto como a la hija de Inoichi, como a mi futura hija.

Inoichi continuo, por favor, si nos pueden escuchar lo que tenemos que decirle, no tan solo usted Hokage-sama, si no también usted Tsunade-hime y usted igual Jiraiya-sama, viendo el asentimiento de los recién nombrados, ingresaron a la oficina a contarle el convenio que realizaron con Minato para sus hijos.

Después de unos 40 minutos y escuchar lo que los dos jefes de clan tenían que decirles, tratando de salir de su asombro Jiraiya fue el primero en hablar. Ósea ustedes hicieron un contrato de matrimonio con Minato, para Naruto y sus hijas, en el cual hay ciertas normas y cláusulas, que si algunos de lo que están en ese contrato no está conforme lo puede cancelar verdad, al ver la confirmación de los dos jefes de clanes continuo, todo eso Minato lo hizo pensando en lo que el consejo podría llegar hacer y arreglar un matrimonio forzado y sin amor, y antes de pudiera seguir con su argumente fue interrumpido por una Tsunade no tan feliz por lo que escucho y fulminándolos con su mirada hablo. Ustedes hablan de no forzar un matrimonio y eso no es lo que están haciendo, viendo la negación por parte de Hiashi e Inoichi pregunto, ¿Cómo que no están forzando a mi ahijado a casarse con sus hijas sin conocerlas?

No es así Tsunade-sama, nosotros queremos lo mejor para nuestras hijas como para el hijo de Minato, por eso pusimos las clausulas para que ellos decidan si aceptar el convenio o no, también arreglamos algo para que puedan convivir y conocerse y tal vez enamorarse, y cuando se gradúen de la academia ninja estarían en el mismo equipo genin, lo cual sería provechoso para todos tanto como para su ahijado que no sería forzado por el consejo y más ahora que él es el último de dos clanes muy importante para Konoha, usted más que nadie sabe lo que el consejo o el mismo Danzo puede llegar a hacer con tal de obligar a Naruto a casarse para que su linaje no se pierda y obtener provecho del asunto, viendo que Tsunade estaba analizando lo que él dijo Hiashi continuo hablando, por eso queremos que ellos se conozcan y convivan un tiempo en la academia.

Viendo el punto de vista que ellos tenían junto a Minato el viejo kage hablo, creo que en eso tienen razón y Minato nunca hacia nada sin pensar las consecuencia, además si Kushina lo aprobó y no mato a Minato por ello creo que tendríamos que seguir con ese plan y tal vez sea algo muy productivo para la aldea como para los involucrados, viendo el asentimiento de los 4 termino diciendo, creo que sería lo mejor que Naruto viniera en el Ultimo año de academia para que pudiera hacer amigos y convivir más con su prometidas, creo que eso es todo ya se pueden retirar ustedes dos, diciendo por Hiashi e Inoichi.

Bueno Sarutobi-sensei quiero aprovechar lo que queda del día para partir antes de que aparezcan más sorpresa, además tengo que ir por Shisune a presentarle nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje ella estará muy feliz, y sin decir más Tsunade tomo a Naruto y antes de partir le dijo a Jiraiya, me instalare en la aldea de las verduras, hasta que él tenga mínimo 4 años para poder viajar, ahí me encontraras cada vez que quieras verlo y eso es también para usted sensei, estaremos en contacto, sin decir más partió a buscar a su estudiante para emprender el viaje y empezar esta nueva etapa de vida.

Mirando a su compañera partir con su ahijado en brazos miro a su sensei y dijo, creo que a ella le hará muy bien esto, viendo la confirmación del kage continuo, espero que el llene ese vacío que dejaron sus seres queridos y recupere la voluntad de fuego que se extinguió en ella y vuelva a ser la de antes.

Eso espero Jiraiya, eso espero, pero ahora que se fue me trajiste el otro recado que te hice, indago el kage con tono rojo en sus mejillas de vergüenza

A si es sensei le traje la colección completa edición limitada oro y plata de Icha-Icha Paradise, que ya no se consiguen en ningún lado, dijo en un tono orgulloso de su material el sabio sapo viendo a su mentor soltar risillas mientras ojeaba su nuevas adquisición partió a buscar información en las termas de la villa.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno disculpen me demore un poco pero por cuestión de estudios estuve un poco complicado pero me di el tiempo para finalizar este capítulo el cual salió un poco más largo de lo esperado jejeje, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten y por favor no se olviden de comentar y perdonen los errores y aceptos sugerencias e ideas

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

 _ **(DEMONIO HABLANDO)**_

 _(Recuerdos o pensamientos)_

EL LEGADO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI

Capítulo 2: **El Entrenamiento Inicia parte: I**

Al salir de la oficina de su sensei, se dirigió a su casa en el complejo del clan Senju en busca de su estudiante para partir lo más rápido posible, ya que noto la mirada de unos cuantos civiles que iban dirigidas al pequeño en sus brazos y ella no quería cometer alguna barbaridad por eso acelero el ritmo, justo antes de llegar a su objetivo fue interceptada, por alguien quien ella conocía muy bien, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la persona que apareció frente de ella, trato de continuar pero fue detenida por la voz de este sujeto

Veo que Hiruzen ya está haciendo lo que Minato pidió, pero están cometiendo un error al no entrenarlo como una arma a disposición de la aldea, Hiruzen ya está viejo y no sabe bien lo que es bueno para el pueblo, dijo esta persona

Al oír eso y a punto de perder la paciencia ella ladro. Sensei podría estar haciéndose más viejo, pero él es una persona joven con sus ideales y firmeza para hacer cumplir la voluntad de Minato y estoy muy orgullosa de eso.

Un poco molesto por tal respuesta dijo, veo que tú también tienes los mismo ideales que él, igual que tus antepasados, pero podrás cuidar de ese pequeño y más aun conociendo el estilo de vida que llevas Tsunade.

Puede que sea cierto, por el estilo de vida que venía llevando, se complique un poco, pero lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario y es verdad que comparto los ideales de mi abuelo y sensei eso es la voluntad de fuego que muchos en esta aldea perdieron, ah y déjame aclararte algo, cualquier intento que hagas por lastimar a mi ahijado e incluso tan solo faltarle el respeto en mi presencia considérate hombre muerto Danzo, dijo aumentando su instinto asesino y reanudo su viaje sabiendo que esto no sería nada fácil.

Al ver que la rubia reanudaba su caminar Danzo murmuro para él mismo, no siempre estarás ahí para protegerlo, ese pequeño estará bajo mi poder tarde o temprano y así tomar esta aldea y guiarla a su grandeza como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio y desapareció entre las sombras

Entrando en el complejo Senju, Tsunade fue a buscar a Shizune, al ingresar en su casa pudo ver en la sala, a una adolecente de unos 14 a 16 años de edad peli castaña ojos marrones, estudiando unos pergaminos que reconoció, al ver eso sonrió y hablo. Shizune es bueno ver que tomas tu entrenamiento muy en serio, pero lamento decirte que partiremos lo más rápido posible, así que guarda todo que ya no aguanto estar en esta aldea.

Al oír lo que su sensei dijo, estaba a punto de ir a cumplir la orden dictada por la rubia, se detuvo al notar el pequeño bulto que su maestra cargaba, tratando de no enfurecerla hablo. ¿Tsunade-sensei, que es lo que tiene en brazos?

Al darse cuenta que no le presento su ahijado a su alumna, por todo lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos y para remendar ese error le contesto. Ven aquí Shizune te presentare a mi ahijado, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, ella fue alumna mía cuando fui una jouni-sensei, al ver que su alumna se acercó para mirar al pequeño rubio, ella continuo con su relato, al parecer ahora soy la tutora legal del pequeño, debido a que sus padres murieron la noche del ataque del kyubi, por el momento está prohibido decir el patrimonio de este pequeño, por eso fue el motivo que Sarutobi-sensei me sito bajo amenaza, para poder cumplir con la voluntad de sus padres, la cual era que tanto yo como Jiraiya no hiciéramos cargo del pequeño ya que el lleva una gran carga consigo, al ver que la morena estaba un poco aturdida por esta noticia siguió, el será nuestro acompañante por lo cual hubo unos cambios de planes lo cual te lo explicare durante el viaje hacia el lugar que nos dirigimos

Al terminar de digerir toda esta noticia y un poco contenta ya que creía que este pequeño sería lo mejor para sanar el corazón de su sensei, después de lo ocurrido con su tío Dan, Shizune dijo. Hai sensei, iré a preparar todo para salir dentro de media hora.

Al ver que su estudiante fue a preparar el equipaje, pensando en las palabras que cruzo con Danzo y las consecuencias que eso traería para ella desde ahora en más, tratando de olvidar eso, ella también fue a prepararse para partir.

(4 años después)

Hoy 10 de octubre se cumplían 4 años desde que su vida cambio por completo, mirando hacia la sala, vio a su estudiante enseñarle a leer y escribir y un poco acerca del mundo ninja, a su pequeño hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír por las rabietas que este hacía. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que, él le cambio el mundo para ella, trajo calidez a su corazón la cual se había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más recuerda fue lo sucedido en el tercer cumpleaños de Naruto

 _(Flash back inicia)_

 _Estaban todos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, incluyendo a Hiruzen Sarutobi quien llego de imprevisto, fue entonces cuando Shizune hablo. Naru-chan, tienes que partir la torta y ver tus regalos._

 _Al escuchar eso el rubio salto de su asiento muy emocionado contesto. Claro que si Shizune-neechan, y se acercó a la recién nombrada para hacer lo pedido, después de partir su pastel de cumpleaños el rubio procedió abrir sus obsequios, el primero que tomo fue el de su padrino y rompiendo la envoltura, se topó con un monedero en forma de rana con algo de dinero dentro de ella, salto hacia Jiraiya gritando, muchas gracias ero-sanin, muchas gracias, con esto podre comprarme mucho ramen, al oír los planes del rubio los presentes soltaron una carcajada, haciendo un mohín y con sus cachetes hinchados le dijo a todos. Porque se ríen si el ramen es la comida de los Dioses, sin decir más tomo el siguiente regalo el cual era del viejo kage, al terminar de romper el papel que lo envolvía, miro lo que había dentro, era un equipo de kunai y shuriken para principiantes sin filo y grito. ¡Sugoi! gracias jiji con esto podre practicar para convertirme en el mejor ninja del mundo._

 _Eso espero Naruto-kun, sé que me sorprenderás y lograras tu objetivo y espero estar allí para verlo, dijo Sarutobi_

 _Seguro que si jiji no te defraudare y te are sentir muy orgulloso de mi, dijo el rubio y siguió con el regalo de su oneechan, termino de abrirlo y vio uno libros de historia ninjas de los anteriores kage, a los cuales admiraba demasiado en especial al cuarto hokage ya que el salvo konoha sacrificando su vida y se giró para mirar a la morena a su lado y le dio un amoroso abrazo y hablo, gracias oneechan, pero aun así, me tendrán que seguir contando las historias que saben._

 _Claro que si ototo (hermano menor), siempre te contare todas las historias que quieras, dijo entre lágrimas Shizune._

 _Después de despegarse de su neechan, paso al último regalo el cual era el paquete más grande, al terminarlo de abrir se topó con la sorpresa que en el interior, había dos equipo ninjas para entrenamiento, todavía no salía de su asombro y miro a la rubia del grupo y antes de q pudiera decir o hacer algo ella hablo. Creo que ya es hora de que empieces tu entrenamiento aunque sea con lo más básico, hable con Shizune ella te ayudara con tus estudios, y antes de que te quejes si quieres realmente ser un gran ninja como el cuarto o mi abuelo, tendrás que esforzarte al máximo, porque es largo camino por recorrer, por eso creo que es conveniente de empezar aunque sea con tu físico y lo básico en taijutsu, la rubia al ver el asentimiento del lloroso niño prosiguió, como notaste cada traje tiene un símbolo como un remolino, viendo la confirmación siguió, ese símbolo es el logo del clan Uzumaki, el clan al cual perteneces, no sé si aún quedan muchos sobrevivientes de tu clan, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que fue uno de los clanes más fuerte del mundo, pero en la segunda guerra ninja fue eliminado casi prácticamente por completo salvo tu madre y algunos sobrevivientes más, pero eso no viene al caso ahora y ella no pudo continuar por que fue derribada por el rubio el cual ahora lloraba a llanto._

 _Entre lágrimas y luego de calmarse un poco Naruto hablo, sé que no me pueden decir quiénes eran mis padres, pero para mí tu eres mi okasan, no me importa que no compartamos la misma sangre, tu eres y serás mi okasan, al levantar la vista el rubio vio una sorprendida Tsunade, la cual derramaba lágrimas a mares y él se asustó y siguió hablando, por favor bachan no te enojes si no quieres que te llame así nunca más lo are_

 _La rubia al ver la desesperación de Naruto, ella hablo. No mi Naru-kun no me molesta ni estoy llorando porque este enojada contigo, lo que me sucede es muy difícil de explicar pero te puedo asegurar es que estas lagrimas son de felicidad y estoy muy agradecida de que me veas como tu madre, me hace muy feliz saber eso mi pequeño hijo y de todo corazón te lo digo mi Naru-kun, aunque me tendré que acostumbrar a este nuevo título, dijo muy felizmente._

 _Al ver tal escena, el kage no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que acababa de ocurrir, él sabía que su alumna podría salir de su depresión con la ayuda del rubio y mirando a Jiraiya limpiarse unas lágrimas de sus mejillas, se acercó y le susurro, creo que funciono, él le trajo calidez al corazón roto de ella y lo sanara por completo_

 _Al escuchar a su sensei decir esas palabras lo miro y asintiendo le dijo, si sensei fue antes de lo previsto pero me alegro mucho por ella, termino de decir y volvió a mirar al par rubio que yacía en el piso abrasados entre lagrimas_

 _Al finalizar la escena conmovedora, la mini fiesta continuo su rumbo, con un Jiraiya haciendo rabietas para que Naruto le dejara de decir ero-sanin o sabio pervertido_

 _(Fin flash back)_

Saliendo de su ensoñación, al ser llamada por un Jiraiya que la miraba fijamente, y un poco molesta le pregunto, ¿Qué carajos me ves pervertido?

Lo siento mi hime pero te veía tan concentrada que me llamo la atención, todavía recordando lo sucedido el año pasado, al ver la confirmación de la rubia prosiguió, el gaki cambio por completo tu mundo y trajo amor de nuevo a tu corazón Tsunade y me alegro mucho por ello, pero creo que tendría que estar más feliz o no te parece, además hay un cumpleaños por festejar, dijo Jiraiya

En eso tienes razón el lleno el vacío que dejo Dan y Nawaki, aunque no lo creas él es muy parecidos a ambos, en mucho aspectos, pero no te confundas estoy muy feliz desde el día que me llamo okasan, no sabes la felicidad que me causó esa palabra, desde ese momento supe que ya nada sería igual, y tienes razón vamos hay que festejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo, dijo la rubia acercándose a los dos que estaban en la sala.

Sonriendo por lo que escucho Jiraiya la siguió, mientras pensaba, creo que ella se dio cuenta de que su mundo cambio y ahora tiene a dos personas muy importante es su vida por la cual luchara, y se dijo así mismo, creo que ya estas recuperando la voluntad de fuego hime sin que te des cuenta

Al arrimarse al grupo Jiraiya hablo, ¿cómo estas gaki, que tal los estudios y el entrenamiento?

Levantando la vista para ver a su padrino junto a su okasan contesto con su tipa sonrisa zorruna marca Uzumaki, oh ero-sanin la verdad muy bien, pero es tan aburrido estudiar y eso, mostrando un rostro desagradable y continuo, pero el entrenamiento físico por kasan, esta de muerte y según ella todavía faltan agregar pesos de chakra y empezar el control de chakra, y Shizune-nee me está ayudando a entrenar con los kunai y shuriken que me regalo jiji, así que dentro de poco estaré listo para patear trasero como tú o kasan, termino mientras tiraba golpes al aire

Soltando una carcajada Jiraiya hablo, me alegra mucho oír eso y se lo duro que deben ser tus entrenamientos con Tsunade, pero tienes que seguir mejorando día a día, además también tienes que estudiar mucho para poder superar al cuarto o al viejo los objetivos que te pusiste no serán nada fácil de superar, viendo que tenía la atención del rubio prosiguió, con mi ayuda y la de tu kasan seguro lo lograras, además mis entrenamientos no serán nada fácil tampoco, así que vete preparando para el infierno, termino de hablar con una risa macabra

Al oír como su padrino se reía tan espeluznantemente, palideció y le salían lagrimas estilo anime porque sabía lo que faltaba por venir, al ver que Jiraiya estaba disfrutando asustándolo sonrió malévolamente y dijo, asi que será duro ero-sanin, estas seguro que no me harás hacer lo mismo cuando me llevas a comer ramen y dar una vuelta por la ciudad cerca de las aguas termales. Al escuchar eso Jiraiya dejo de reír y empezó a transpirar a mares y rezar por su vida, porque estaba sintiendo dos instintos asesinos que provenían de las dos mujeres que estaba en la sala.

Como te atreves a corromper a mi hijo maldito viejo pervertido te voy a castrar con una cuchara, dijo una muy furiosa Tsunade

Si Jiraiya-sama como se atreve hacerle eso a Naru-chan, por tal acto merece ser castigado, dijo una muy enojada Shizune que se acercaba al sabio sapo.

Yo no hice nada es mentira, de este maldito gaki, prácticamente grito pero fue demasiado tarde para él, ya estaba siendo golpeado muy salvajemente por el par de mujeres

Después de unos minutos de puros gritos y dolo por parte de Jiraiya, se podía ver a un Naruto girar en el piso riendo y hablo, eso es por hacerme tener miedo le dijo y corrió al lado de su kasan para que su padrino no le haga nada.

Mientras Jiraiya murmuraba cosas sobre pequeños rubios que abusan de él y no le tienen respeto, escucho que llamaban a la puerta, fue a ver quién era cuando llego no podía creer quienes estaban del otro lado, su sensei acompañado por Hiashi Hyuga, el cual tenía a su hija detrás de él, también estaba el líder del clan Yamaka, para ser exacto Inoichi Yamaka con su hija en brazo, además de ellos estaba la guardia personal del hokage, Inu, Neko y Tora, saliendo de su asombro pudo hablar. Guau sensei este año trajo compañía y bastante

Hola Jiraiya me alegra ver que ya estás aquí, espero que no hayamos llegado tarde, viendo la negación por parte de su alumno continuo, si este año vine acompañado espero que no sea molestia.

A mí no me molesta para nada, además está bien que el gaki conozca gente de su edad, pero usted se hará cargo de la reacción de Tsunade, porque recién Naruto me jugo una mala pasada y Tsunade digamos que se desquito por algo que hice, dijo Jiraiya a su sensei mientras lo hacía pasar.

Naruto al escuchar demasiado ruido en la entrada de su casa, se arrimó a ver qué ocurría y vio a su abuelo de cariño el actual hokage, corrió a saludarlo mientras gritaba, viniste jiji, creía que este año no ibas a poder, y salto para abrazarlo, una vez que deshizo el abrazo miro a los demás y continuo hablando, ¿oí jiji y estas personas quiénes son?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su nieto de cariño le contesto, me alegra ver que estas más grande y fuerte también y si no fuera por estas personas tal vez no habría podido venir, al ver que tenía la atención del rubio continuo, como podrás ver Naruto-kun, viajaron desde Konoha, para conocerte así que por que no te presentas.

Al escuchar al viejo kage el rubio mostro su sonrisa registrada dio un paso hacia delante de los recién llegados y empezó. Hola a todos mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré un gran ninja como el cuarto o jiji, prácticamente grito, pero algo llamo demasiado su atención, se acercó a uno de los acompañantes del hokage, y vio que alguien se trataba de ocultar detrás de un adulto se dio cuenta que era una niña como de su edad sin poder aguantar más, se paró enfrente de esta niña y estiro la mano en forma de saludo y hablo, hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el tuyo, mientras tanto los mayores miraban muy atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al oír que alguien le estaba hablando levanto su vista dejando ver sus ojos color lavanda sin pupilas, frente de ella estaba un niño rubio de ojos azules profundo como el mar, viento que él le hablaba a ella se sonrojo y soltó un sonido. ¡Eep! Y se sonrojo y trato de hablarle normalmente, pero estaba muy nerviosa que apenas pudo balbucear mientras tartamudeaba. H, hhola m, mi nom, nombre e, es Hi, Hinata Hyuga termino diciendo en un tono rojo nunca antes visto

Al ver tal escena Hiashi hablo. Hola Naruto encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, soy el papá de Hinata, a quien por lo visto ya acabas de conocer mientras daba lugar a su hija. Igualmente Hiashi-san es un placer conocerlo, dijo cortes mente, mientras volvió a mirar a Hinata se acercó a ella y le dijo, espero que podamos ser amigo mostrando una enorme sonrisa viendo el asentimiento de la niña y como Hiashi sonreía miro a otro hombre el cual cargaba a otra niña en sus brazos

Inoichi al notar la atención del rubio era dirigida hacia él procedió a presentarse. Hola Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Inoichi Yamaka y esta pequeña dormilona, es mi hija Ino Yamaka.

Al escuchar y sentir mucho ruido en el ambiente la rubia en brazos de su padre, comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos, mostrando que eran de un hermoso color verde azulado, al terminar de despertarse sintió como su padre la bajaba, cuando estaba a punto de protestar, subió lentamente la mirada y noto que frente de ella había un niño como de su edad, pelo rubio de un color dorado que nunca antes vio, y él tenía los ojos azules como el mar, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las marcas estilo bigotes que tenía sobre sus mejillas, salió de su sorpresa al ver el gesto de este niño y escucharlo hablar,

Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y ojalá podamos ser amigos, mi entras estiraba la mano en señal de saludo con su sonrisa zorruna.

Al ver la sonrisa más linda del mundo para ella, se sonrojo pero respondió al saludo. Hola me llamo Ino, mientras estrechaba su mano, al sentir el calor que irradiaba este niño se sonrojo aún más.

El sonrojo de Ino no paso desapercibido por su padre y con una sonrisa astuta y teniendo en mente avergonzar a los niños hablo. Hija veo que ya conociste a Naruto-kun o debería decir a tu novio y soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hija junto al del rubio, los cuales eran un rojo furioso y prosiguió con más burlas pero ahora tenía pensado agregar a Hinata. Pero quizás debas hablar con Hinata-chan porque ella parece que también le gusta o podrían compartir su novio, esa burla logro conseguir las risas de todos los presentes y una Hinata luchando contra el desmallo y un nuevo tono de rojo en sus mejillas.

Al ver las burlas de los adultos Naruto aun rojo por la vergüenza grito mientras tomaba las manos de la Hyuga y la de Ino. Nosotros no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, además recién nos conocimos y seremos amigos, verdad Hina-chan, Ino-chan.

Ambas niñas al escuchar el chan agregado a su nombre en forma cariñosa se sonrojaron aún más, lo que causo más risas por parte de los presentes, saliendo un poco de su mundo de fantasía la rubia hablo. Si es verdad lo que Naruto-kun dice no somos novios pero seremos buenos amigos, verdad Hina-chan y tiro de la mano de la ojiperla. La recién nombrada aun no dejaba de sonrojarse, pero al escuchar que ahora tendrá dos amigos, sentía que ese era el mejor día del mundo, mientras chocabas sus dedos como un tic nervioso asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso el rubio salto lo más alto que pudo y grito. ¡SUGOI…! Tengo dos amigas, y continuo saltando, eso causo que los adultos continuaran riendo

Escuchando el bullicio que provenía de la entrada de su casa, Tsunade dejo momentáneamente lo que estaba realizando, para ir a ver por qué su hijo estaba gritando, al llegar a la entrada de la sala vio a un Naruto saltando y hablo. Pero qué demonios está pasando acá, pero no pudo continuar por que su hijo se adelantó gritando

Mira okasan, tengo dos amigas mientras mostraba a dos niñas las cuales tenía tomadas de la mano y arrastrándola hasta donde estaba ella y el rubio continuo, te presento a Ino-chan y Hina-chan, vio que su kasan tenía la atención en las niñas siguió hablando, ellas vinieron con sus padres acompañando a jiji, por favor kasan me dejas invitarlas a mi fiesta, pregunto el rubio

Tratando de comprender lo que ocurria y vio la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, asintió y hablo, claro que si Naru-kun, puedes invitarlos a todos, mientras miraba su sensei un poco disgustada por la sorpresa pero feliz que Naruto pueda tener amigos de su edad,

Viendo como el rubio arrastraba a las niñas al interior de la sala en busca de Shizune, Tsunade le hablo. Es un gusto poder verlos aquí especialmente a ti sensei pero me hubiera gusta saber de antemano que recibiríamos visitas y mucha.

Sabiendo lo que su alumna le decía el viejo kage le contesto. Lo siento Tsunade de venir sin avisar, además con compañía, pero lamentable mente no tuve tiempo para enviarte un mensaje, y si no fuera por ello yo no hubiera podido salir de la aldea, termino soltando un suspiro

Escucho atentamente la respuesta de su sensei mientras miraba a los dos jefes de clanes que estaban al lado del kage y continúo. Creí que los niños se conocerían en un futuro más lejano, no es que me moleste que socialicen pero creo que lo estamos presionando un poco.

No creo que sea tan así Tsunade-hime, aunque aparente eso, creímos que Naruto necesita conocer y tener amigos de su edad, no estar siempre entrenando y estudiando, por lo que nos comentó Hokage-sama, no dejas que él se aleje demasiado de acá, por medidas de seguridad cosa que entendemos, dijo Inoichi

Por lo cual pretendemos que Naruto trate de tener una infancia un poco más normal posible, término diciendo Hiashi mientras miraba al trio de niños correr y gritar, lo cual lo sorprendió demasiado ya que su hija sufría un complejo de inferioridad y era demasiado tímida y continuo. Además creo que le va hacer bien a los niños y sobre todo a Hinata, porque el consejo Hyuga la está presionando al máximo, porque ellos la ven débil de carácter al ser tan amable, lo que la llevo a crear un complejo de inferioridad y ser demasiado tímida.

Tsunade viendo a lo que se referia Hiashi, creo que tienes razón tal vez sea algo productivo para todos pero cuanto tiempo se quedaran o es únicamente por el día.

Lamentablemente yo tengo que regresar los más pronto posible, pero ellos se quedaran unos días así los niños compartan lo más que puedan junto, dijo el viejo kage viendo el asentimiento de Hiashi e Inoichi continuo, y dejare como escolta a inu para ustedes, dándose vuelta llamo al ambu que respondía a ese nombre le dijo. Kakashi, puedes quitarte la máscara te quedaras con ellos hasta que vuelvan a la hoja y tal vez ayudar a Naruto en su entrenamiento.

Al escuchar las órdenes dada por el hokage inu dijo. Hai hokage-sama, tratare de ayudar lo más que pueda, mientras retiraba su máscara escucho la voz del viejo hokage. Tal vez también sea algo bueno para ti Kakashi, trata de aprovecharlo lo más que pueda.

Después de conversar y tomar unas copas de sake, festejaron el cumpleaños del rubio el cual derramaba felicidad, porque para el este era su mejor cumpleaños, ya que a partir de ahora tenía dos buenas amigas.

Al verlo sonreír de esa forma Jiraiya hablo. Veo que estas muy feliz gaki, recibiendo la confirmación del rubio continuo, sé que el entrenamiento de Tsunade-hime es bastante complicado, pero ahora tendrás que esforzarte el doble y entrenar más duro, observando la cara de confundido de Naruto dijo, ahora tienes dos personas preciosa más para proteger, o acaso quieres que le ocurra algo malo, porque ser fuerte es algo bueno pero la verdadera fuerza viene cuando se tiene a seres importante a quien proteger, o mira a al viejo o al cuarto, crees que ellos tomaron el título de kage únicamente, para ser reconocidos como los más fuerte, ellos cargan con ese título para proteger a toda su gente preciosa, aunque le cueste la vida, eso es realmente la voluntad de fuego que el primer hokage hace mención.

Terminando de escuchar a su padrino y reflexionando se dio cuenta de que era cierto, él tendría que entrenar más duro para poder proteger a su gente preciosa, miro con demasiada determinación a su padrino y hablo. Gracias ero-sanin, tienes razón ENTRENARE MAS DURO QUE NUNCA Y PROTEGERE A MI GENTE PRECIOSA Y ALGUN DIA SERE EL MAS GRANDE KAGE DE LA HISTORIA DE KONOHA.

Al escuchar el grito de su ahijado sonrió muy orgulloso de él y le dijo. Sé que lo harás Naruto por eso yo te ayudare en el proceso, pero será un largo camino por recorrer.

Bueno acá termina el segundo capítulo, sé que no adelante demasiado en lo que respecta al entrenamiento de Naruto pero en la segunda parte estará más detallados tendra dos elementos futon y suiton y si alguien conoce alguna página de donde pueda sacar los jutsu se lo agradeceré muchísimo, por favor dejar sugerencias e ideas y se aceptan criticas ah y no se olviden de comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno la verdad, siento la demora en subir este capítulo, la principal demora fue es que me salió un poco más largo de lo esperado y además de eso tuve problemas con mi servicio de internet.

Estoy muy agradecidos por los reviews, y me alegro que le guste la historia, les cuento que ya estoy avanzando en el próximo capítulo el cual lo subiré entre sábado y domingo de esta semana, sin más que decirle espero que le guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

 _ **(DEMONIO HABLANDO)**_

 _(Recuerdos o pensamientos)_

EL LEGADO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI

Capítulo 3: **El Entrenamiento Inicia parte: II**

Habían pasado 2 años ya del mejor día de su corta vida, ya que hoy era sus sexto cumpleaños y por qué pesimamente eso, porque hizo su dos primeras amigas y todavía lo recuerda perfectamente, como el hokage vino acompañado con dos jefes de los clanes más importante de la hoja los cuales llevaron a sus hijas, pero eso no fue todo, ellas se pudieron quedar 2 meses con él, por pedido de su okachan, alegando que necesitaba compañeros para entrenar mejor su taijutsu, viendo tal oferta Hiashi e Inoichi que sus hijas podían ser entrenadas por uno de los legendarios sanin no lo desaprovecharon, pero pidieron que ella las entrene 2 meses todos los años los cuales eran justamente para su cumpleaños, al oír la contraoferta por parte de los padres sus amigas y haciendo la mejor cara de súplica a su madre, la cual cedió, diciendo que el entrenamiento de ella no era juegos de niños y que era un infierno mirando fijamente a sus amigas, las cuales devolvieron una mirada de pura determinación para sorpresa de todos.

Pero hoy también era un día de incertidumbre y tristezas para Naruto, porque en unos días dejaría a su okachan y neechan para emprender el viaje de entrenamiento con su padrino Jiraiya, pero era algo que tenía que hacer ya que su objetivo era ser el mejor ninja de las tierras elementales, pero dicho objetivo iba por buen camino, porque su taijutsu mejoro notoriamente con la ayuda de su hina-chan como él le decía, porque el clan de ella era especialista en taijutsu, lo cual fue provechoso para ambos por eran entrenados de los 3 años él por su okachan y ella por su otosan

Pero también estaba muy agradecido con ino-chan, porque si no fuera que ella era muy mandona no habría mejorado en los estudios y su control de chakra, pero lo que más le agradecía a las dos era que le enseñaron a pensar las cosas antes de hacer algo, cosa que su okachan y neechan le reclamaban siempre, porque él pensaba sobre la marcha, pero mezclando ambas cosas se hizo un luchador muy impredecible y eficaz, porque hace unos meses pudo empezar a usar la súper fuerza que hacía muy reconocida a su okachan, después de los ninjutsu médicos, en lo cual estaba un poco desilusionado ya que el al tener tanto chakra, esos tipos de técnicas no eran para él. No pudo aprender nada más que lo básico, pero no se daría por vencido seguiría tratando de mejorar su control de chakra aunque sabía que no llegaría al mismo nivel que el de sus amigas las cuales parecían haber nacido con talento para ninjutsu médicos, eso no tan solo lo sorprendió a él si no que a su okachan también por eso le enseño un poco más allá de lo básico a ellas, pero la que más sobre salió en ese aspecto fue ino, porque su clan a tener técnicas mentales y ser sensores mantienen un perfecto control de chakra, pero hinata con sus ojos también era buena, ella decía que le gustaba más tratar de dominar la súper fuerza de okachan y agregarlas a su taijutsu, lo cual aún está tratando de hacer pero ya controla la súper fuerza por lo menos, pero sigue practicando para introducirlo en su estilo de taijutsu, mi okachan le dijo que si logra hacerlo prácticamente un golpe de ella sería fatal, porque con sus ojos y el estilo de taijutsu el juken o puño suave y le agregara la súper fuerza prácticamente seria la muerte para el adversario.

Pero mi okachan como hokage jiji, nos hicieron prometer a los 3 que todos los avances que logremos tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, porque nos dijeron que la mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño, porque lo que más cambiaron ambas niñas fue su actitud, por ejemplo Hinata dejo de ser tan tímida, y ya no tartamudea al hablar pero no dejo de ser tan amable como siempre, y por otro lado Ino está más centrada en su entrenamiento a que como se ve y eso llamaría mucho la atención y por pedido de mi okachan cundo estén en la hoja tendrían que aparentar ser como eran, aunque mucho esa idea no me gutara tuve que aceptarla, porque Hinata era muy presionada por el consejo de su clan, con mucho entrenamiento el cual ella lo realizaba al 100% porque no eran comparados a los que realizaban aquí y quería que le demostrara a eso viejos seniles lo muy equivocado que estaban y que ella era una buena heredera como futura jefe de clan, y que su amabilidad no era una debilidad si no algo que admirar, pensaba mientras miraba a sus amigas entrenar con su okachan algo que ella le decía aprender esquivar los kunai y senbon, alegando que todo buen ninja tendría que tener una muy buena agilidad y reflejo, en esos momentos escucho alguien que se arrimaba y pudo ver a su padrino y lo saludo. Es bueno verte ero-sanin, con una sonrisa en su rostro

También es bueno verte gaki, pero ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, pero no importa, dijo Jiraiya mientras observo hacia donde su ahijado miraba, veo que estas mirando como tus novias entrenan y por lo que veo han progresado mucho.

Al escuchar a su padrino como llamo a sus amigas se sonrojo un poco y enojo mientras le contesto. Son mis amigas ero-sanin, y si es verdad que mejoraron muchísimo y yo también gracias a ellas, se podría decir que hacemos un gran equipo.

Viendo eso Jiraiya aprovecho el momento. Y quien te dice gaki en una de esa podría hacerte un favor y hablar con sensei y los coloque en el mismo equipo genin, y además ya que Tsunade las estuvo entrenando un poco, quizás yo también puedo enseñarles unas o dos cosas pero tendríamos que ir a konoha y hablar con sus padres, y avisarle que ellas se ausentaran 4 meses por año porque pienso que no deberían dejar el entrenamiento de Tsunade, termino de decir mientras observaba la reacción de Naruto.

Enserio padrino, podrias hacer eso y si hay que volver a Konoha para pedir permiso a su padres, podemos partir ahora mismo, dijo un muy entusiasmado Rubio.

Tranquilo lo vamos hacer pero a su debido tiempo, además tengo que hacerle la oferta a ellas primero y ver si quieren participar de este viaje aunque sea por 2 meses al año, y también hoy hay que festejar el cumpleaños de un rubio muy revoltoso y ruidoso, dijo el sabio sapo con una carcajada, vio como el rubio se calmó, además tengo algunas buenas noticias que darte.

Al escuchar eso Naruto se tranquilizó, sabía que su padrino tenía razón y se sorprendió por las buenas noticias y pregunto. ¿Qué buenas noticias traes ero-sanin?

Al escuchar como su ahijado lo llamo nuevamente soltó un suspiro y hablo. Recuerdas lo que te prometí el año pasado para tu cumpleaños.

Aún más sorprendido que nunca el rubio, trato de ver si era lo que él creía y haciendo memoria recordó

 _(Flash back inicia)_

 _Se podía ver a todos reunidos en su hogar festejando su quinto cumpleaños, pero para el no todo estaba bien, porque por más que hoy era un día para celebrar, también era el día en el que kyubi ataco konoha y es el mismo dia que sus padres murieron, no era que él no estaba agradecido por todo pero sentía que algo le faltaba y eso lo hacía sentir triste._

 _Al ver que el rubio estaba desanimado Jiraiya trato de llamarlo, pero como veía que no respondía se acercó a él le llamo la atención y le pregunto. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre gaki tú no eres así?_

 _Escuchando la pregunta de su padrino y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos le contesto. Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto más, necesito saber quiénes eran mis padres por favor padrino, no es que este desagradecido por lo que okachan o tu hacen por mí, sé que son mi familia ahora mis más preciados seres queridos, pero necesito saberlo, ya no aguanto más esto hay un vacío en mi corazón, sin poder continuar sintió ser abrazado por su padrino y rompió en llanto._

 _Eso es Naruto déjalo salir no es bueno aguantar el dolor, te diría que sé cómo te sientes pero te mentiría, y es bueno ver que nos aprecias con todo tu corazón y para mí también eres mi familia, dijo Jiraiya y pensando un poco, el también creía que merecía saber toda la verdad, incluyendo que él es el nuevo contenedor del kyubi, al ver que ya había dejado de llorar rompió el abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo como una promesa. Te prometo que lo hablare con sensei y le pediré permiso para poder contarte toda la verdad, pero eso será para tu sexto cumpleaños, al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta continuo, bueno ve a lavarte la cara pon tu mejor sonrisa que es tu cumpleaños y creo que tengo el mejor regalo de todos este año._

 _Al escuchar eso Naruto le contesto, gracias padrino, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, y giro para ir al baño a lavarse._

 _Lo siento mucho hime, sé que debes estar preocupada por como reaccionara, pero creo que ya es hora que sepa toda la verdad y más aún la carga que lleva con él y el futuro que le espera, termino de decir mientras miraba a las dos niñas que estaban en la sala jugando_

 _Saliendo detrás de la pared, después de escuchar a su ex compañero de equipo hablarle a ella, una llorosa Tsunade le pregunto. ¿Crees que ya está listo para saber?, tengo miedo a como reacciones al saber de la carga que sus padres le encomendaron_

 _Yo también tengo miedo a como reaccione, pero creo más que nunca que ya está listo para saber toda la verdad, y además ahora nos tiene a nosotros para hacer frente a esto, sin decir más, Jiraiya se dirigió a la sala_

 _Espero que no te equivoques, porque no quiero perderlo lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero es verdad estaré ahí para él, se dijo así misma Tsunade y fue en busca de su estudiante._

 _(Fin flash back)_

¿Eso quiere decir que jiji te dio permiso para decirme quienes eran mi padre?, pregunto a su padrino

Si gaki sensei medio el permiso para contarte toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido la noche del ataque del kyubi, pero te lo contare adentro en privado si quieres que sea a ti solo, o a todos, aunque creo que los afecta a todos, dijo Jiraiya viendo el rostro de su ahijado continuo, porque no tan solo yo o sensei, si no que también Tsunade, creemos que estás listo para saber la verdad y afrontarla de la mejor manera.

Aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, no lo podía creer por fin sabría quiénes eran sus padres, sabía que ellos lo amaban y que por eso lo dejaron bajo la tutela de sus padrinos, ¿pero que quería decir Jiraiya con saber toda la verdad lo ocurrido esa noche, y porque esperaron que esté listo para afrontar lo sucedido?, con esas preguntas en mente, miro a su padrino y le dijo. Creo que es mejor que lo sepan todos, no quiero ocultarles nada, lo único que espero es poder seguir conservando su amistad y el amor de okchan, dijo mirando al improvisado campo de entrenamiento.

No cabe duda que has madurado demasiado en estos años, y eso me pone muy orgulloso, no te preocupes tanto Tsunade, Sarutobi-sensei, como yo, siempre estaremos ahí para ti y te ayudaremos a enfrentar todos los obstáculos, porque sabemos que serás un gran ninja y lograras cumplir todos tus objetivos, Jiraiya termino diciendo en un tono muy orgulloso y seguro.

Así será ero-sanin, no los defraudare a ninguno porque, algún día seré el mejor hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja y protegeré a todos mi seres preciosos, y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra y es una promesa de por vida, dijo el rubio con una intensa mirada de determinación.

Esa misma tarde ya reunidos en la casa a punto de empezar el festejo se podía ver aun nervioso y ansioso rubio, esperando a que su padrino comience contar todo lo que hablaron durante la siesta, pero alguien lo llamo

¿Qué pasa Naru-kun que estas tan nervioso?, preguntaron un par de niñas que estaban parada al frente de él, y la rubia se notaba un poco molesta.

Nada Ino-chan, respondió el rubio

No, nos mientas Naru-kun, llevamos como 5 min hablándote y no contestabas, contradijo la rubia y al ver la cara del rubio continuo, no es así Hina-chan que llevamos tiempo tratando de que no escuche.

Al ver la confirmación de la peli azul suspiro y procedió a contarle algo lo que hablo con su padrino. Recuerdan que ero-sanin me prometió que hablaría con jiji, para pedirle el permiso para contarme acerca de mi patrimonio, viendo el asentimiento de ambas continuo, bueno jiji le dijo que podría decirme, si él y okachan, creen que estoy preparado para saber podría contarme.

En un instintivo arrebato las niñas saltaron y lo abrazaron, y le decían casi gritando. Eso es una muy buena noticia Naru-kun, dijo la rubia

Si Naru-kun es una muy buena noticia por fin sabrás quienes eran tus padres, y sobre tu descendencia, dijo la peli azul, pero viendo el rostro un poco preocupado del rubio le pregunto. ¿Qué pasa Naru-kun, no estas feliz?

No es que no esté feliz Hina-chan, es algo que siempre quise saber, sé que ellos me amaron y dieron su vida para protegerme, pero hay algo que me incomoda un poco, porque ero-sanin me dijo que me contaría todo lo ocurrido esa noche y algo más que podría afectar a nuestro futuro.

Al ver por dónde venía la preocupación del rubio ambas niñas lo volvieron abrazar y le susurraron al oído. No te preocupes Naru-kun, sea lo que sea nosotras estaremos siempre ahí para ti, dijo la rubia, y nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, además tu nos inspiras a mejorar día a día, dijo la peli azul, y a seguir adelante y no retrocederemos a nuestra palabra, volvió a decir la rubia, si ese es nuestro comino ninja y queremos recorrerlo a tu lado si nos permites Naru-kun, termino de decir la peli azul y sin más que agregar ambas le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y se sonrojaron por tal acto.

Al terminar de oír lo que sus amigas le dijeron, soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad, pero eso no fue todo por partes de ellas, se sonrojo al sentir que ambas le daba un beso en sus mejillas, tratando de salir del asombro hablo. No saben lo mucho que significa esto para mí, mis himes, me encantaría seguir nuestro camino ninja todos juntos, por eso le prometo que siempre las protegeré y estaré a su lado, aunque me cueste la vida y profundizo el abrazo.

Justo en ese momento Jiraiya fue a buscar a los 3 niños para empezar la fiesta y luego contarle, a todos sobre lo ocurrido la noche del ataque del kiuby, pero al ingresar la sala se topó con una escena conmovedora, su ahijado abrazado a sus amigas, parecía ser que las niñas lo estaban consolando por algo y para cambiar el ambiente y molestarlos un poco a los 3 dijo. Es bueno verlos que ya son novios, viendo que los 3 rompieron el abrazo y se sonrojaron muchísimo continuo con su broma, por lo que veo decidieron compartir a mi ahijado o no niñas, dijo soltando una carcajada mientras veía un nuevo tono de rojo en el rostro de las pequeñas.

Al ver que su padrino estaba molestando a Hinata e Ino, le dijo en tono amenazante. Mejor sería que dejes de molestarnos o quieres que le diga a okachan que estás diciendo cosas pervertidas y lo que me hiciste hacer hace unos meses en las aguas termales.

Al oír la amenaza de su ahijado Jiraiya palideció, y dijo tratando de defenderse. No te atreverías, además no te hice hacer nada este año en las aguas termales

Puede ser que sea cierto, que no me hiciste hacer nada, pero a quien crees que ella le creerá a mí o a un pervertido, dijo el rubio en un tono muy desafiante

Jejeje soltó una risa nerviosa y mientras sudaba a mares hablo. No es para que te enojes gaki, tan solo era una broma nada más, viendo la aceptación por parte del rubio suspiro y continuo, viene a buscarlos por ya esta todo listo para festejar tu cumpleaños y para después contar lo ya acordado.

Muy bien vamos, dijo el rubio el cual fue seguido por sus dos amigas, después de partir el pastel y abrir los regalos hubo un silencio abrumador el cual rompió su padrino.

Muy bien creo que estos es algo incómodo, ya que muchos de ustedes están tristes porque Naruto empieza su entrenamiento conmigo, viendo las caras triste de los presentes suspiro y continuo, es verdad que llevare en un viaje alrededor de las tierras elementales, para empezar su entrenamiento en ninjutsu, lo cual será por los próximos 4 años, en tu décimo cumpleaños gaki, al ver que tenía la atención de su ahijado le dijo, Tsunade y yo te entrenaremos los dos juntos por un año, eso ya estaba hablado con sensei, porque mientras más chakras tengas, necesitaras mejor control sobre él y pasado ese año volverás a Konoha, para que ingreses a la academia ninja por un año.

Al oír tanto Hinata como Ino, salieron un poco de su estado de tristeza y fue la peli azul la que hablo. Eso quiere decir que Naru-kun será ninja de la hoja, al recibir la confirmación por parte de Jiraiya continuo, ósea que podríamos ser equipo, al pensarlo se sonrojo

Eso es verdad, podríamos ser un equipo genin, no seríamos el mejor equipo genin de nuestra generación, dijo una muy eufórica y feliz Ino

Riendo Jiraiya les dijo. Eso precisamente quería comentarles, vio que captó la atención de ambas hablo, tengo pensado hablar ese tema con sensei, por lo que me comento Naruto y Tsunade, se complementan perfectamente y es algo que muy poca veces se ve, pero para que eso suceda, tendrán que entrenar muy duramente y graduarse juntos.

Así lo haremos Jiraiya-sama, o no Ino-chan, entrenaremos y construiremos nuestro camino ninjas, junto con el de Naruto-kun, prácticamente grito con una pura mirada de determinación Hinata

Obvio que si Hina-chan, delo por seguro Jiraiya-sama, no por nada entrenaremos con Tsunade-sensei hasta que Naruto termine el entrenamiento con usted y seremos compañeros de equipo genin, dijo muy confiada Ino

Es bueno saber que todos ustedes quieren formar parte del mismo equipo que mi hijo, pero para eso tendrán que esforzarse mucho más a partir de ahora, durante nuestros entrenamientos, y desde ahora lo intensificare el doble, porque no pienso dejar que cualquier kounichi, cuide la espalda de mi hijo, dijo en un tono muy severo Tsunade

Al oír a su sensei ambas le dijeron al mismo tiempo. Hai sensei así lo haremos entrenaremos más duro no tan solo con usted, sino que también con nuestro clanes y entre nosotros mismas.

Me es grato oír esa respuesta y si logran cumplir mis objetivos, le hare una promesa a los tres, una vez que terminen el entrenamiento, les hare una prueba si logran convencerme yo misma seré su jounin sensei, dijo la rubia mientras miraba a todos sorprendido en la sala

¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a Konoha, Tsunade-sensei?, pregunto una sorprendida Shisune, recibiendo el asentimiento de su sensei, giro para mirar a los tres niños y le dijo. Ustedes a partir de ahora conocerán el infierno de entrenamiento, también por mi parte

Hai Shisune-oneechan no te defraudaremos verdad chicas, dijo el rubio mientras miraba a sus amigas.

Es verdad Shisune-sempai no la defraudaremos, y entrenaremos mucho más fuerte a partir de ahora, pero agradeceríamos su ayuda, porque nosotras también queremos que Tsunade-sensei vuelva a la hoja, y queremos más que se nuestra jounin sensei, dijo con total determinación Hinata e Ino asintió a las palabras de su amiga peli azul.

Bueno, bueno eso sí que es una agradable sorpresa Tsunade, dijo Jiraiya y al recibir la atención de todos continúo. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto, creo que sensei estará feliz de oír eso, y conociendo tu racha en las apuesta le diré que tenga listo el complejo Senju para tu regreso, jejeje se rio y continuo. Pero esas no son todas las noticias que tengo para darles, tenía pensado cuando terminen su entrenamiento por dos meses aquí con Tsunade, ir con ustedes, junto con Naruto a Konoha, ya que tenemos una propuesta que hacerle a sus padres y a sensei, pero primero se las diré a ustedes, ya que se me ocurrió hoy mientras observaba su entrenamiento, viendo la confirmación del par de niñas prosiguió. Tengo ganas de que ustedes vengan con nosotros, por dos meses al año como lo hacen con Tsunade, antes de que se apresuren a contestarme, les diré que este será un viaje difícil y complicado y el entrenamiento será muy duro, además no dejaran el entrenamiento de Tsunade-hime lo cual implicaría, estar cuatro meses fuera de su casa y lejos de su familia, quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido, por una ansiosa Ino

Por supuesto que sabemos lo que implicaría, iniciar esta nueva fase de entrenamiento junto a usted Jiraiya-sama, pero como le dijimos antes queremos realizar nuestro nindo juntos, no es así Hina-chan.

La recién nombrada, aun sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, viendo la fe que ellos depositaban en ella, no tan solo sería entrenada por Tsunade Senju de los tres legendarios sanin, si no que ahora también le ofrecieron entrenar en ninjutsu elemental de la mano de otro sanin el cual era nada menos que Jiraiya el sabio sapo, junto a sus amigos y así poder iniciar su camino ninja juntos, como están planeando hacerlo, saliendo de su ensoñación al oír a su amiga, miro a los presentes y dijo con absoluta confianza. No tiene que preocuparse Jiraiya-sama daremos lo mejor de nosotros, si eso significa que me tengo que ausentar mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia, lo hare porque este es nuestro nindo y no creo que nuestros padres se nieguen a esta propuesta, y si lo hacen lo mismo iremos, porque realmente queremos este entrenamiento para tratar de estar al mismo nivel de Naruto-kun, para cuando vuelva a Konoha, y a si formar el mejor equipo genin de Konoha formado después de los tres legendario sanin, sentencio la peli azul con muchísima determinación en su mirada.

Vaya realmente me agrada su determinación, ahora realmente veo porque las entrenas Tsunade, dijo el sabio sapo y continuo. Bueno eso no es todo lo que tengo para informarle, lo que les voy a contar en Konoha está clasificado, como secreto clase SS, lo cual se sentencia a pena de muerte si se difunde, así que esta de mas decirle que es decisión de ustedes quedarse a oírlo y antes de que me pregunten es sobre el patrimonio de Naruto, viendo que nadie se retiró de la sala continuo. Hace 6 años la aldea de la hoja fue atacada por un extraño enmascarado, el cual ataco directamente al cuarto hokage Minato Namikase y a su esposa, ella era una jinchuriki conocidos como sacrificios humanos, para retener las bestias con colas o demonios, en este caso ella retenía al Kiuby el zorro demonio de nueves colas, ya que ella tenía un chakra muy especial para este tipo de trabajo podríamos llamarlo así, es un tipo de chakra muy especial el cual se daba únicamente en un clan ya casi extinto, ese clan era muy conocido en las tierras elementales por sus grandes reservas de chakra, su gran resistencia física y gran longevidad, pero más que nada por su especialidad en el arte del fuinjutsu, por el cual eran muy temidos, Jiraiya se detuvo al ver la cara de su ahijado muy sorprendido, porque él ya sabía sobre su legado del clan Uzumaki. Si Naruto ella era miembro del clan Uzumaki, leal a la aldea de la hoja, su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki conocida también como Akai Chishio no Habanero, el habanero sangriento de la hoja, ella esa noche del ataque estaba en trabajo de parto, vio el rostro de todos los presentes y más el de su ahijado. Si Naruto ella era tu madre y tu padre era nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikase el cuarto hokage de la hoja también conocido como Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, el rayo amarillo de la hoja, al ver lo que sucedió un Naruto desmayado entre lágrimas suspiro y dijo, creo que es demasiada noticias para él pero veo que reacciono mejor de lo esperado.

Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que se desmayó y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, se topó con un par de ojos los cuales conocía muy bien y les pregunto. ¿Qué ocurrió hina-chan, ino-chan?

Te desmayaste después de la noticia que te dio Jiraiya-sama Naru-kun, dijo Hinata

Si nos tenías preocupadas, no sabíamos si te había pasado algo malo Naru-kun, dijo una afligida Ino mientras salto a abrazarlo a igual que Hinata

Ya, ya realmente los siento mis himes haberlas preocupado tanto, dijo el rubio sin notar el rubor en ambas niñas ya que no estaban acostumbradas, al nuevo apodo cariñoso de su amigo rubio, pero justo en ese momento ingreso Shisune y dijo. Siento interrumpirlos pero Jiraiya-sama, me mando a ver si ya habías despertado para continuar con la reunión ya que no termino de informarte todo, y me alegra ver que estas bien y en buenas manos pero por favor baja así continuamos, dijo la morocha con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver el sonrojo en las caras de los niños y sin esperar respuesta se retiró.

Odio tener que romper este hermoso abrazo, pero creo que tenemos que bajar, dijo un aun sonrojado Naruto y al recibir la confirmación por parte de sus amigas bajaron, al llegar a la sala pudo notar el rostro muy serio de sus padrinos, pero lo que más le sorprendió ver algunas lágrimas en la mejilla de su okachan y hablo. Creo que lo que estas por contarme ero-sanin, es él porque era un secreto el patrimonio de mis padres, más allá de todos los enemigos que podían a llegar a tener, dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a sus padrinos

Realmente me sorprende tu nueva capacidad de deducción gaki, dijo Jiraiya y continuo, es verdad lo que te voy a contar ahora es realmente unos de los motivos, principales por el cual sensei dictamino esta ley convirtiéndolo en un secreto clase SS. Como ya te comente quienes eran tus padres y ahora te contare la misión que te dejaron a ti, y podrás entender porque se trató de mantener oculto tu patrimonio, recibiendo el visto bueno por parte del rubio prosiguió, tus padres esa noche después de que Kushina te diera a luz fueron atacado, aunque no sabemos cómo aun, este tipo enmascarado supo de que Kushina estaba por darte a luz, ya que se tomaron muchas medidas de seguridad, como te dije anterior mente ella era una jinchuriki, y en esos caso cuando un contenedor femenino, queda embarazada a la hora de dar a luz el sello se debilita, pero como te conté muchas veces Minato era un experto en sellados, y él estaba a punto de reforzar nuevamente el sello, cuando este tipo ingreso matando a todas las enfermeras y médicos-nin, que estaban ayudando esa noche, incluyendo a la esposa de sensei y te tomo como rehén, amenazando con matarte a ti, si tu padre no se alejaba de tu madre, porque realmente el objetivo de esta persona era Kushina, o más bien lo que ella retenía, al sentir el instinto asesino que estaba empezando a emanar su ahijado trato de tranquilizarlo. Trata de tranquilizarte gaki, así pueda terminar de contarte la historia, sé que estas muy enojado por lo que te estoy contando, pero lamentablemente ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, recibiendo el asentimiento de su ahijado siguió. Bueno una vez que Minato pudo lograr ponerte a salvo, fue en busca de este tipo y Kushina, pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde, el enmascarado ya había liberado al kiuby del interior de tu madre, suspiro al ver el rostro entre lágrimas de los presente y siguió, pero tu madre no estaba muerta, así que Minato la puso a salvo junto contigo, y se fue a buscar a este tipo cuando lo encontró, no se topó con el mejor de los panoramas posibles, el kiuby atacando a Konoha y este tipo obstaculizando el paso, por lo cual decidió enfrentarlo y utilizando sus técnicas más poderosas y conocidas, logro derrotarlo y obligarlo a huir. Una vez que este tipo desapareció, fue directamente a enfrentar al zorro demonio e impedir que destruya Konoha, te puedo decir que apareció en el momento más indicado, ya que el kiuby estaba preparando un poderoso ataque, el cual pudo desviar utilizando su jutsu espacio tiempo, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, volvió aparecer para helitransportarse junto con el kiuby, para enfrentarlo lejos de la aldea y evitar más daño. Una vez lejos del pueblo se enfrentó al zorro, en lo que fue una batalla épica a muerte lamentablemente, con ayuda de gama-bunta el jefe sapo unas de las legendarias invocaciones, lograron retener al zorro, pero Minato sabía que no podía eliminar al demonio, y tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, él sabía que lo único que podía hacer era sellar al zorro, sabiendo el estado actual de Kushina, ella no resistiría el sellado, dijo entre lágrimas el sabio sapo y suspiro y continuo, lo único que le quedaba hacer era sellarlo en un bebe recién nacido con gran reserva de chakra del mismo tipo que su esposa, para poder salvar al pueblo y a su familia, viendo el rostro sorprendido de los niños. Si Naruto tu padre, no tuvo más remedio que sellar al Kiuby en tu interior, antes de que tomes alguna decisión errada déjame decirte, que ellos te eligieron a ti, porque realmente sabían que tu algún día podrás controlar ese poder y proteger la aldea como ellos lo hicieron, por eso nos designó como tus tutores legales y sensei, viendo la confirmación de su ahijado siguió. Minato uso un sellado catalogado como kinjutsu o jutsu prohibido, y ese era el Shiki Fūin (sello consumidor de la parca), esta técnica tiene un alto costo para el usuario, el costo es que su alma será consumida por el shinigami, al tomar la esta decisión fue en buscarte para proceder con dicho sellado, pero al llegar al lugar donde estabas junto con tu madre, al contarle todo a Kushina, ella pidió que también quería ayudar para que todo saliera lo mejor posible, una vez que aparecieron en donde se encontraba el zorro, tu padre comenzó a preparar todo para el ritual, pero el kiuby no se dejaría sellar nuevamente, al ver eso tu madre uso unas de las técnicas especiales de ellas sus cadenas de chakra, con las cuales podía detener al demonio, ya que estas cadenas suprimían el chakra demoniaco del zorro, pero cuando tu padre tenía todo listo, el kiuby pudo zafarse un poco del agarre de las cadenas de Kushina y así lograr un último ataque, para impedir ser encerrado nuevamente, ellos al ver que el ataque no iba dirigido hacia ninguno de ellos, sino al altar en donde estabas situado, y como no tenían tiempo para realizar ningún tipo de jutsu, hicieron lo que cualquier padre haría por su hijo, se pusieron delante del ataque como escudo humano, para impedir que te hiciera daño, una vez que lograron frenar la garra del kiuby la cual los atravesó, con su último suspiro te dedicaron unas últimas palabras, y Minato termino el sellado, y por lo que le pudo decir a sensei en su lecho de muerte, parecía ser que este tipo sometió en un genjutsu, al zorro y obligo atacar a la aldea, y le pidió que nos contactara , ya que nosotros dos, dijo mientras señalaba a Tsunade, somos tus padrinos y de la responsabilidad que te dejaron a cargo, termino de decir Jiraiya entre lágrimas.

Al ver que por fin su padrino termino de contarle toda la historia, acerca de su patrimonio y la verdad lo ocurrido esa noche del ataque del zorro demonio, trato de decir. Eso quiere decir que, mis padres eran realmente unos grandes ninjas, si no que me amaban y confiaban en mí, por eso me dejaron esta responsabilidad, dijo mientras se señalaba el estómago, y recibiendo un asentimiento por partes de sus padrinos continuo. ¿Pero eso no me hace un demonio a mí también? Pregunto el rubio pero fue sorprendido por un chirlo de una llorosa Ino, y temiendo lo peor cerró los ojos

Como te atreves a llamarte demonio a ti mismo, eres un idiota o que pasa por tu cabeza, para pensar algo como eso, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki hijo del gran cuarto hokage y de unas de las más fuertes kounichi Uzumaki Kushina y ahijado de dos legendarios sanin, así que jamás vuelvas a pensar eso de nuevo o tendré que golpearte nuevamente, prácticamente grito entres lágrimas y lo abrazo

Sorprendido por lo que su amiga rubia le dijo y más aún por el fuerte abrazo que esta le estaba dando, lo único que pudo hacer es darles las gracias y levanto la vista para ver una inmóvil peli azul la cual estaba derramando lagrimas a mares , sin que pudiera decir algo también fue abrazado muy fuertemente por ella.

Al ver que su amigo rubio la miraba reacciono y lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo prácticamente entre llanto. Nunca más pienses algo como eso, o no solo será ino-chan la que te golpeara, para acomodar tus tontas ideas, Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun, no un demonio, por eso tus padres te dejaron esa responsabilidad al sellar al kiuby en tu interior, porque ellos sabían que tu lograrías, usar su poder para hacer el bien y proteger la aldea, como ello lo hicieron, y por más que tengas al kiuby sellado en tu interior, siempre estaremos a tu lado porque ya te dijimos que desde ahora empezaremos nuestro nindo juntos, termino de decir la peli azul

Al ver que ambas niñas, no le temían por lo que contenía, sino más bien lo veían como Naruto Uzumaki, ahora fuel turno de él abrazarlas fuertemente y les dijo entre lágrimas. Muchas gracias mis himes, la verdad es que realmente me hacía falta escuchar eso, muchas gracias de verdad y ahora más que nunca empezaremos nuestro nindo juntos

Así es mi Naru-kun, nunca estarás solo, siempre me tendrás a mí a Jiraiya, Shisune y a tus amigas, somos tu familia ahora y te ayudaremos a conseguir tus sueños, dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro

Muchas gracias okachan, no te defraudare a ti, ni a ero-sanin, ni a mis padres, juro que algún día dominare el poder del kiuby y así proteger a mi pueblo y mi gente preciosa. Porque soy Naruto Uzumaki y jamás retrocedo a mi palabra ese es mi nindo, prácticamente grito el rubio

Es bueno ver que no tomaste, para nada mal la noticia, y sé que no nos defraudaras y algún día lograras ocupar esa fuente de poder que tus padres te dejaron a cargo, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre dependerás de ella, eso tendría que ser como último recurso, por eso te entrenare, al máximo a partir de dos semanas cuando partamos a la hoja y hacerle la propuesta de entrenamiento a los padres de Ino y Hinata.

Hai, ero-sanin sé que este entrenamiento será duro, pero daré lo mejor de mi aunque eso signifique que tenga que entrenar hasta desmayarme del cansancio, dijo Naruto

Muy bien, esa es la actitud que me gusta, dijo Jiraiya al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su ahijado continuo, soy el único que no te dio tu regalo de cumpleaños todavía, y le tiro un rollo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su ahijado le dijo. Este es un jutsu muy especial, es una técnica catalogada con un kinjutsu rango b, como Tsunade me conto que tienes problemas a la hora de crear bunshin comunes, por tu alta reserva de chakra creo que este jutsu seria genial para ti

Al salir de su asombro, abrió el rollo y leyó. ¿Kage bunshin, y esto como podría solucionar el problemas con los bunshin normales?, consulto el rubio

Esto kage bunshin no son como los bunshin normales, ya que esta técnica crea replicas solidas de la persona que la crea, los cuales son capaces de atacar al enemigo físicamente, al ver que tenía al 100% la atención del rubio prosiguió, desde un principio esta técnica fue creada, por el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, con el objetivo para recolectar información sin que ningún ninja sea lastimado, ya que cuando el clon se disipa todo lo aprendido desde su creación, será aprendido por la persona que lo creo, pero esto conlleva a la persona que realizo el jutsu gaste una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo cual fue catalogado como kinjutsu, termino de explicar Jiraiya

¡Sugoi…! grito el rubio y continuo, esto será genial podría aprender muchísimas cosas al mismo tiempo, sin tener que esforzarme demasiado, con este jutsu.

Jiraiya al ver la dirección que estaba tomando su ahijado negó con la cabeza y hablo. Podría ser que este jutsu te facilite aprender muchas cosas, pero tiene una consecuencia, las cuales podrían ser fatales, viendo que tenía nuevamente la atención del rubio siguió, y esas consecuencias son el alto agotamiento de chakra, y los inmensos dolores de cabeza q tendrías, al disipar los clones y eso podría causarte una conmoción cerebral, viendo el rostro de incógnita del rubio se apresuró a decirle, imagínate lo que aprendes con Shisune en sus clases pero por cien, sobrecargarías a tu cerebro, lo que podría llevarte al colapso, entiendes vio la confirmación de su ahijado siguió, no podrás aprender taijutsu porque lamentablemente no tienen memoria muscular, pero eso no quiere decir que no podrás dejar uno o dos clones aprendiendo la parte teórica y otro entrenando tu mejor control de chakra, pero eso ya lo veremos durante tu viaje de entrenamiento y a partir de mañana te lo enseñare y practicaras controlarlo, muy bien creo de que eso hora de que vayan a descansar por que mañana le espera un largo día de entrenamiento a los tres.

Hai, contestaron los tres niños y partieron a su habitación

Sintiendo la mirada de su ex compañera en su espalda le dijo. Me alegra mucho saber que tienes pensado ser el jounin sensei de ese trio, y sé que te preguntaras porque no les dije sobre su posible matrimonio arreglado todavía, viendo la confirmación de la rubia le contesto. Creo que las cosas se están dando naturalmente, o no viste el apoyo que le dieron y prometieron crear juntos su nindo los tres, creo que ya están enamoradas de él, solo falta que él se dé cuenta de eso pero no hay que forzar nada.

Viendo que Jiraiya tenía razón. Creo que es verdad, pareciera ser que los 3 construyeron un lazo inseparable y me alegra mucho saberlo, pero espero que tengas razón, al guardar esa información de ellos.

Puede ser que me esté equivocando pero no quiero forzar a nada a ningún de los tres y cuando llegué el momento le contaré a Naruto, ya hable con los padres de la niñas, ellos se encargaran de decirle en su debido momento pero lo sabrán, para cuando se gradúen como genin, y sin decir más Jiraiya se fue a su habitación a dormir

Soltando un sonoro suspiro la rubia giro para ver a su alumna y le pregunto, le enseñaste muy bien a Naru-kun sobre las reglas de la restauración de clanes, recibiendo la confirmación de parte de la morocha dijo, es bueno saberlo que ese cabeza de chorlito tiene a dos preciosas niñas preocupado por él y se nota que lo aman, sería mejor de que nosotras vayamos a descansar también y con eso ambas se fueron a dormir

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la noche que Naruto supo toda la verdad acerca de su patrimonio, estaba contento que el hokage protegió su legado de las malas personas que podrían llegar estar interesado, y ahora estaban bien guardado en el monte de los sapos, y su padrino le prometió que cuando el vea que ya está preparado le hará firmar el contrato con los sapos, para que sea un invocador gama, como él o como lo fue su padre.

Ahora estaba un poco triste y feliz a la vez, porque empezaría su viaje de entrenamiento con su padrino, pero se alejaría por mucho tiempo de su okachan y oneechan, saliendo de su habitación con una mochila como equipaje bajo a la sala y vio a su madre entre lágrimas se acercó a ella y le dijo. No te preocupes okachan, estaré bien ero-sanin cuidara bien de mí, además con todo tu entrenamiento, podre cuidarme solo, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue prácticamente exprimido por su okachan.

Por favor prométeme que te cuidaras, y no te dejaras influenciar en los malos hábitos de ese pervertido, y que estarás en contacto conmigo todos los meses, dijo Tsunade mirándolo a los ojos ahora.

Hai okachan te lo prometo y tú sabes que jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, y te escribir veces durante el mes y nunca caeré en los hábitos de ero-sanin yo no soy un pervertido, dijo Naruto

Al oír la promesa de su hijo, la rubia se recompuso un poco y trato de fingir que no estaba muy preocupada y hablo. Eso espero por el bien de los dos, porque si no yo misma los castrare a ambos está claro.

Al terminar de oír la amenaza de su okachan, palideció y muy asustado lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue asentir.

Es bueno saber eso, ven vamos que tienes un largo viaje a la hoja junto a tus novias, dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hijo y se levantó de donde estaba y fue rumbo a la salida.

Una vez todos reunidos en la entrada de la casa, fue un poco tiste la despedida, pero la primera en hablar fue Shisune que le dijo. Naru-chan, espero que te cuides mucho y entrenes sin exigirte demasiado, porque ya te conozco y siempre tratas de sobre exigirte, por favor ten cuidado, termino abrazándolo y derramo unas lagrimas

Hai oneechan, me cuidare mucho y no tratare de exigirme en los entrenamientos, pero tú también prométeme que te cuidaras a ti y a okachan, sé que son adultos ya y unos excelentes ninjas pero por favor cuídense, son mi única familia, no sabría qué hacer si les pasara algo, dijo Naruto mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Yo se cuidarme demasiado bien, Naru-kun no por nada soy una Sanín, dijo defendiéndose la rubia.

Si pero eso no quiere decir que puedes beber mucho y andar apostando mucho dinero conociendo tu mala suerte, contradijo el rubio

Que dijiste maldito mocoso, soy tu madre a la que le estás hablando, dijo la rubia elevando su instinto asesino

Transpirando a mares y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente el rubio le dijo. Nada, nada okachan, dije que se cuidaran y entrenen mucho para cuando regresemos a la hoja.

Muy bien, eso espero por tu bien, ya te dije adentro de lo que te tienes que cuidar verdad, al ver el asentimiento nervioso del rubio dirigió la mirada a su ex compañero y le dijo. Y tu maldito pervertido por tu bien, espero que lo cuides lo mejor posible y más te vale no corromperlo con eso libros pervertidos, porque ni los kami te reconocerán cuando acabe contigo.

Un pálido Jiraiya lo único que pudo balbucear fue un tímido. Hai Tsunade-hime.

Después de oír la respuesta de su compañero giro y miro a sus otras dos estudiantes y les hablo. Creo que esta demás decirles, que continúen con el entrenamiento como lo vienen haciendo, debido a que mejoraron demasiado en este tiempo, mucho más de mis expectativas, así que por eso me tome la libertad de prepararles una rutina de entrenamiento, para cuando estén en la hoja y una carta dirigidas a su padres para que les permitan ir con Jiraiya y Naruto, no pudo continuar por que fue derriba por las dos niñas que derramaban lágrimas y continuo, no me esperaba esta reacción, pero como me convencieron de que están dispuestas hacer su nindo junto al de Naru-kun, lo mejor sería que estén preparadas para cualquier adversidad, y como sé que ya lo tienen decidido ir si o si con ellos le quiero pedir un favor.

Hai sensei lo que quiera, nosotras haremos lo posible en cumplirlo o no Ino-chan, dijo Hinata

Así es sensei no la defraudaremos, la haremos sentir orgullosa de nosotras, contesto Ino

Es bueno saberlo, pero yo ya me siento orgullosa por ustedes dos, viendo el rostro de asombro de su alumnas continuo, el favor que le quiero pedir es que los dos meses que estarán, con esos dos cabezas huecas lo cuiden lo más que puedan y sean su conciencia

Hai Tsunade-sensei así lo haremos, gritaron al mismo tiempo las niñas

Bueno, bueno creo que es hora que emprendamos el viaje a la hoja, para hablar con sensei y sus padres, dijo Jiraiya que preparaba todo para emprender el viaje pero no sin antes decirles unas últimas palabras a su ex compañera, solo para que ella escuche. No te preocupes hime, cuidare ese trio como si fueran mis propios hijos, aunque me cueste la vida, sin más que decir levanto su equipaje y le hizo unas señas a los niños y dándose la vuelta para emprender el viaje a Konoha.

Sé que lo harás Jiraiya, sé que lo harás dijo derramando lagrimas e ingresando nuevamente a su hogar Tsunade.

Sé que se me excedió la mano jejeje, en este capítulo pero ya va tomando forma para mi gusto, espero que me dejen algunas ideas y como se imaginaran tanto Ino como Hinata acompañaran a Naruto en esta nueva etapa para que ellas también empiecen su entrenamiento en jutsus elementales, lo cuales creo que tendrán como elemento principal (Hinata- elemento suiton y posible Futon e Ino tendrá Futon posible raiton)

Y si Tsunade será la jounin sensei de ellos y será posiblemente el futuro equipo sanin de la hoja

Espero que me dejen comentarios y se aceptan críticas y sugerencias para mejorar desde ya muchas gracias a los que me leen y siguen


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo lamento la demora, pero estuve algo carente de concentración para escribir estos días pero ya empecé el próximo y va a buen ritmo creo que mañana lo subire sin más que decir espero que le guste y espero comentarios y opiniones

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

 _ **(DEMONIO HABLANDO)**_

 _(Recuerdos o pensamientos)_

EL LEGADO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI

 **Capítulo 4: Conociendo Konoha**

Después de 4 días de viaje por fin se podía ver la silueta de la aldea. Creo que ya no queda nada, así que apresuren el paso, dijo Jiraiya a los niños, al ver la afirmación de estos aumento un poco su velocidad, llegando a la entrada de la aldea pudo notar que su ahijado se detuvo y le pregunto. ¿Qué pasa Naruto, sorprendido?

Si ero-sanin no pensé de que fuera tan grande, no se compara donde estuve, ¿así son todas las aldeas ninjas? Indago el rubio

Se podría decir que sí, pero cada una tiene algo que las diferencias de las otras aldeas, por ejemplo: la aldea oculta de las hojas está rodeada por un denso bosque el cual parte de él fue creado por el primer hokage, que uso su técnica especial el mokuton (elemento madera), la aldea oculta del desierto, el mismo nombre te lo dice está rodeada por un árido desierto que es muy fácil perderse por las tormentas de arenas, en fin creo que ya me entendiste, recibiendo la confirmación del rubio continuo, pero no todas son tan grande como la hoja, es una de las aldeas más grande de todas creo que le puede seguir es kumo, pero si son relativamente grande casi todas las aldeas ninjas, bueno creo que es hora de que continuemos sensei no estará esperando, por favor no se separen y dejen que yo hable con los guardias de la entrada, al ver el asentimiento del trio se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, donde había un par de guardias de rango chunin parecían recién ascendidos.

Izumo, Kotetzu es bueno verlos cumpliendo su trabajo, saludo Jiraiya

Los recién nombrados levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba enseguida y haciendo una reverencia dijeron. Buenos días Jiraiya-sama es bueno verlo por la aldea, suponemos que viene a ver al hokage, viendo la confirmación de Jiraiya continuaron, muy bien por favor firme el formulario y deje el nombre de sus acompañantes, pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por uno de los niños que hablo

Vaya ero-sanin sí que eres conocido en la aldea, hasta te tratan con respeto y eso que eres un gran pervertido, dijo Naruto lo cual causo risillas de parte de las niñas, y unas carcajadas del par de chunin, viendo que tenía la atención de los dos guardias el rubio se presentó. Hola mi nombre es, Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré el hokage de esta aldea es un gusto conocerlos

Los dos guardias sonrieron ante tal gesto del rubio y le contestaron. Hola Naruto-san, yo soy Izumo y este que está a mi lado es Kotetzu, encantado de conocerte

Maldito mocoso ya te presentaste y me hiciste quedar mal, dijo Jiraiya mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza, que te dije sobre que me dejaras hablar a mi nada más y que no me interrumpas

Lo siento ero-sanin pero no hacia faltas que me golpees, grito el rubio

Eso lo tienes merecido, por no respetarme como tu sensei y llamarme ero-sanin, además ya te dije que yo no soy un pervertido, soy un súper pervertido, grito Jiraiya

Al oír lo dicho por el sanin los presentes se fueron de espalda y el rubio se rio a carcajada y le dijo a su padrino. Si, si lo que tú digas ero-sanin, vamos que hokage-jiji ya nos debe estar esperando, sin decir más empezó a correr pero al hacer unos metros, se frenó de golpe giro para ver al resto del grupo y riendo vergonzosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca pregunto. ¿Dónde queda la oficina de jiji?

Al oír la pregunta del rubio nuevamente los presentes se fueron de espalda y Jiraiya se rio de su ahijado. Eso te pasa por ser un apresurado y no saber esperar, le dijo mientras veía como su ahijado agachaba la cabeza en muestra de derrota y continuo, bueno creo que eso es todo acá, vamos niñas, y por favor ustedes dos manden unos ambus al complejo Yamaka y Hyuga, que le digan a Hiashi e Inochi que ya llegue, que los espero en la oficina del Hokage para nuestra reunión, recibiendo la confirmación del par, marcho con rumbo a la torre hokage a ver a su sensei y era seguido por el trio de niños de cerca.

Un muy sorprendido rubio no dejaba de mirar para todas partes, no podía creer de grande que era la aldea, y la cantidad de gente que había, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue algo, que lo hizo detener de golpe, lo cual causo que fuera chocado por las niñas, las cuales cayeron al suelo de una manera un poco dolorosa, al ver eso el rubio se apresuró a ofrecerles su mano para ayudarlas a pararse y les dijo. Lo siento Hina-chan, Ino-chan es que me sorprendí al ver el rostro de los hokages en aquella montaña

La primera en hablar fue Hinata. No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo también venia un poco distraída, aparte es entendible que estés un poco sorprendido ya que nunca visitaste konoha antes.

Hina-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun, yo también venia distraída viendo si veía a una amiga que hice antes de irme a entrenar, dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y continuo, pero eso no quiere decir que nos debes una a mí y a Hina-chan, pero creo que eso es fácil de solucionarlo con un abrazo, al terminar de hablar Ino se sonrojo

Al oír la idea de su amiga rubia la peli azul también se sonrojo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gustaba la idea y se atrevió apoyar la idea de su amiga y dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos meñiques. No Ino-chan, creo que también nos debe un beso en las mejillas a cada una, para que los perdonemos

Ino al oír la idea de su amiga le gusto demasiado y empezó a imaginarse el beso del rubio y rápidamente dijo. Hai, creo que Hina-chan tiene razón.

Al ver que no tenía más remedio que cumplir lo demandado por sus amigas, para conseguir el perdón de ambas el rubio que estaba muy sonrojado que se podía decir que tenía un nuevo tono de rojo sobre su mejilla dijo. Muy bien ustedes ganan, después de todo fue por mi culpa que se cayeron, vio como sus amigas soltaron un grito en forma de victoria se acercó a la rubia, le dio primero el beso y después la abrazo y le susurró al oído. Lo siento mucho Ino-hime

Una rubia estupefacta, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, la persona que más le gusta le dio un tierno beso, luego la abrazo y la llamo hime, saliendo de su mundo de fantasía Ino lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ante la disculpa de Naruto.

El rubio al ver que ya tenía el perdón de Ino se giró hacia la peli azul e hizo el mismo procedimiento, primero le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego la abrazo cálidamente y le dijo susurrando. Lo siento mucho mi Hina-hime.

La peli azul, estaba en su mundo de fantasía, no podía creerlo su Naruto-kun le dio un beso el cual para ella fue el más tierno, además la abrazo tan cálidamente como nunca antes y la llamo su Hina-hime, saliendo de su mundo de fantasía se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta ante su disculpa y le dijo. Hai Naru-kun te perdono y no pudo aguantar más y se desmallo

Al ver esto el rubio se apresuró y no la dejó caer al suelo y le hablo a su otra amiga que parecía aun perdida en sus sueños. Ino-chan, Ino-chan.

La rubia al oír que la llamaban y con muy pocas ganas de salir de su mundo de fantasía en el cual estaba reviviendo continuamente lo sucedido anteriormente, se giró y vio una escena que al principio le dio un poco de celos, al ver a su amiga ser recargada entre brazos por Naruto, pero al ver que ella estaba inconsciente se preocupó un poco y le pregunto al rubio. ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?

No se la verdad, yo solo le di el beso y la abrase y pedí perdón como a ti, luego ella me contesto y se desmallo y balbuceaba algo que no logre entender, dijo el rubio

Al ver él porque del desmallo de su amiga se quedó un poco más tranquilo y trato de calmar a su amado. No te preocupes ya la reviso pero debe ser que se desmallo por un poco de agotamiento, viendo el asentimiento del rubio procedió a revisarla y le dijo, en unos minutos ya estará despierta no hay porque afligirse demasiado.

Jiraiya al notar que ya no era seguido por el trio se giró y vio lo ocurrido y sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó lentamente a los niños y hablo. Bueno, bueno si ya dejaron de jugar a los novios, creo que hay una reunión que nos espera en la torre hokage que opina el trio de tortolitos si nos apuramos, y soltó una carcajada al ver las caras roja de los rubios ya que la peli azul estaba siendo cargada por el rubio y continuo con su burla hacia su ahijado ahora, mira nada más me llamas pervertido a mí y tú eres el que anda abrazando y besando a este hermoso par de jovencitas, solo espero que tanto como Hiashi e Inoichi no te maten

Al oír las burlas de su padrino le grito tratando de defenderse. Yo no soy ningún pervertido, le di el beso y las abrase fue porque las hice caer porque me detuve de golpe y ellas me pidieron eso para que me perdonen y si sigues haciéndome burlas le diré a okachan por mensaje que tú me estas tratando de hacer leer tus libros

Al escuchar la amenaza de su ahijado y sabiendo que la cumpliría, si eso llegaba a suceder seria asesinado tanto por Tsunade como por Shisune, así que mejor dejo de hacer esas burlas y dijo en un tono nervioso. Bueno gaki no te enojes era tan solo una broma, creo que mejor apuramos el paso y vamos a la oficina de sensei, recibiendo la confirmación de los niños se fueron rápidamente a la torre hokage

Al llegar a su destino ingresaron, hablaron con la secretaria del hokage, la cual dio aviso a este, al ingresar a la oficina un muy feliz Hiruzen Sarutobi detrás de su escritorio, vestido con la indumentaria kage saludo. Buenos días Jiraiya, me alegra mucho verlos a todos y saber que llegaron bien, pero noto que el rubio del grupo cargaba a una inconsciente Hyuga, se afligió un poco y pregunto. ¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata-chan que esta desmallada?

Jajaja se rio Jiraiya y le contesto. Que te lo esplique Naruto, el más que nadie sabe lo que ocurrió

Naruto-kun serias tan amable en contarme lo que le paso a Hinata-chan, dijo el kage

Hai jiji, y el rubio procedió a contarle lo sucedido con lujas de detalles

Después de unos minutos al terminar de escuchar la historia del rubio Sarutobi soltó una carcajada, al darse cuenta que su nieto de cariño fue chantajeado por ambas niñas, y dándose cuenta de la preocupación que Naruto tenía por la inconsciente niña le dijo. No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ella despertara en cualquier momento, déjala en el sofá detrás de ti y ven cuéntame cómo va tu entrenamiento y el progreso de las niñas, hasta que lleguen los demás para dar inicio a la reunión que Jiraiya solicito.

Hai jiji, dijo el rubio y le comento todo su progreso desde que inició su entrenamiento y las complicaciones que tenía a la hora del control de chakra, pero con ayuda de su okachan y del riguroso control de Ino y Hinata mejoró notablemente pero todavía tenía problemas para crear un bunshin normal, pero su padrino le enseño un jutsu súper genial desde el punto de vista suyo, el kage bunshin el cual ya lo aprendió y domina perfectamente, sobre las técnicas de ninjutsus médicos conoce lo básico y ya está contralando la súper fuerza de Tsunade, pero no mucho debido a que no tiene un estilo de taijutsu definido, pero le dijo como Jiraiya le va enseñar el estilo de los sapos tendría que adaptar, ese estilo con la súper fuerza, lo cual tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya creen que sería devastador si logra hacerlo.

Es muy interesante lo que me cuentas, Naruto creo que lograras hacerlo, pero para eso tendrás que esforzarte mucho, dijo el kage

Hai jiji, sé que tengo que esforzarme mucho más, pero no sabes jiji que Hina-chan e Ino-chan también lo hacen súper genial y eso que ellas están dos meses con okachan nada más, dijo el rubio

Eso es bueno saberlo, ya que demuestran que no pierden el tiempo y entrenan muy duro, dijo en un tono orgulloso, en esos momentos una peli azul se estaba despertando al notar eso el kage sonrió y alentó al rubio que le contara el progreso de las niñas, porque no me cuentas como ellas lo están haciendo.

Si jiji, Ino-chan tiene un talento natural para el control de chakra, lo que la hace excelente en ninjutsu médico, pero ella también está desarrollando la súper fuerza de okachan, pero lo que más me sorprende la facilidad que tiene ella ahora, para detectar el chakra a la distancia, según ero-sanin hay muy pocos sensores con ese talento que ella tiene y con un buen entrenamiento será la mejor de todos los tiempos, al terminar el rubio de alabar a su amiga rubia el viejo kage levanto la mirada para ver a su ex alumno por si Naruto no estaba exagerando, al recibir el asentimiento de este no lo podía creer el talento de esta niña y le dijo a su nieto. Eso es muy impresiónate y miro a Ino y dijo muy sereno pero orgulloso de la niña. Espero ver mucho más progreso de ti Ino-chan, al recibir el asentimiento de parte de la rubia miro a Naruto pregunto. ¿y Hinata-chan como va su entrenamiento?

Hina-chan, también es súper genial jiji, ella tan solo en muy poco tiempo pudo sacar el secreto de la súper fuerza de kachan y no tan solo eso jiji, ella casi ya lo combina al 100% con su estilo de taijutsu y si usa sus ojos, es prácticamente fatal para cualquier adversario, además de eso es igual que Ino tiene un excelente control de chakra y ya no le hace falta señas de manos para activar el byakugan, aprende mucho de ninjutsu medico pero ella quiere ser más un ninja en el frente de batalla o algo así, con eso el rubio termino el relato de las habilidades logradas de sus amigas

Vaya eso es algo inesperado, se nota que tenemos dos grandes talentos, para los próximos años, decía el viejo kage y miro a la recién despierta peli azul y le dijo. Es bueno ver que ya estas despierta Hinata-chan y me acabo de enterar de sus nuevas habilidades y progreso de su entrenamiento, espero que siga progresando mucho mas

La muy sonrojada peli azul contesto. Hai hokage-sama, me esforzare al máximo

Asintiendo Sarutobi, miro a su alumno ye le pregunto. ¿Por qué mandaste a llamar en una reunión y que están importante?

Bueno sensei, prefiero esperar a que estén todos para contarte las buenas noticias y una petición de estos tres niños que tienen para hacerte, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por el ingreso de la secretaria de su sensei, la cual daba anuncio que ya habían llegado las dos personas que faltaban para dar inicio a la reunión. Es bueno saber que no habrá que esperar demasiado

Ingresando a la oficina Hiashi Hyuga, pudo notar la presencia de su hija en el interior y en un tono serio la saludo. Es bueno ver que regrésate hija, me alegra mucho ver que no te paso nada en tu viaje, y miro a los demás que estaban en el interior de la oficina y se disculpó. Lo siento mucho por mi falta de respeto al no saludar, pero es que estaba preocupado por mi hija, termino diciendo mientras se acercó a la peli azul y la abrazo en señal de afecto

Vamos Hiashi no hace falta tanto formalismo, en esta oficina, además es entendible la preocupación de un padre por su hija, dijo Jiraiya

Buenos días a todos, me alegra mucho ver que todos llegaron sanos y salvo, y también estaba muy preocupado, dijo Inoichi mientras se acercó a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

Muy bien ya que estamos todos, creo que ya puedes empezar Jiraiya y contarnos el motivo de la reunión, dijo el viejo Kage

Tienes razón sensei, dijo Jiraiya mientras procedía a contarle el pedido por partes de los niños, y la nueva oportunidad de entrenamiento que tenía planeado, debido mucho al gran funcionamiento como equipo, aunque ellos sabían ya que iban a formar parte del mismo equipo genin, pero le dijo la determinación de las niñas para ir a ese entrenamiento, ya que ellas querían realizar su nindo junto a Naruto y no querían quedar atrás en lo que se refiere al nivel, además destaco el progreso realizado por las niñas en el entrenamiento de Tsunade y eso era algo para tener en cuenta, que podrían estar entrenando al próximo equipo sanin, al terminar de hacer la propuesta un silencio muy agobiante reino por unos segundo, tanto así que las niñas estaban muy nerviosas a igual que el rubio

Vaya eso es algo que no me esperaba, realmente me tomo por sorpresa, y a la vez me llena de orgullo saber que mi hija, ya tiene su idea de nindo y con quien lo quiere realizarlo, dijo Inoichi cortando el silencio, viendo que su hija lo miraba sorprendida se acercó a ella se puso a la misma altura y le revolvió el pelo y le dijo. Sabes que Ino, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero esta decisión la tendremos que hablar con tu madre, viendo que Ino se desanimó un poco rápidamente continuo, pero no veo motivo para desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad de que mi hija tenga otro sanin como sensei, además creo que tú ya lo tienes bien decidido verdad y vio la confirmación de su hija se giró y miro al sanin y le pregunto. ¿Hasta cuándo se quedaran para recibir la respuesta a tal propuesta?

No hay mucho apuro, además quiero que Naruto conozca Konoha y ver si puede hacer nuevos amigos, por lo que creo que nos quedaremos 2 semanas, contesto Jiraiya

El aun sorprendido Hiashi miraba a su hija fijamente, y vio la mirada de determinación de Hinata y no podía creerlo, él nunca antes había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su hija y le dijo. Hinata me llena de orgullo saber el progreso de tu entrenamiento, y más aún saber que ya tiene tu camino ninja el cual quieres seguir y con quien compartirlo, aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo has realizado un gran progreso y no veo porque impedir que continúe, pero también creo que es algo que lo hablaremos con tu madre y tomaremos una decisión juntos, pero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por su hija

Hai oto-sama, pero yo ya tengo decidido ir en este viaje de entrenamiento, no quiero alejarme de mi nindo padre, y si okachan no cree que estoy lista para ir, igual tomare este viaje de entrenamiento, aunque tenga que escaparme padre, no pienso retroceder a mi palabra, dijo Hinata

Al oír la respuesta de su hija Hiashi esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti mi niña y jamás me entrometería en tu camino ninja, ni dejaría que nadie lo haga.

Hinata al escuchar lo que su padre le susurró al oído, rompió en llanto mientras devolvía el abrazo y le dijo. Arigato oto-sama, arigato, no te defraudare nunca, la peli azul recordó el pergamino que su sensei rubia le dio para que ayude en este caso, rápidamente rompió el abrazo se acercó a su equipaje, saco el pergamino y de nuevo le hablo a su padre. Oto-sama este pergamino lo escribió Tsunade-sensei para ti y okachan y sin decir más se lo entrego

Hiashi desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó atentamente, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo que su hija ya podía controlar la súper fuerza de Tsunade y que estaba a punto de lograr combinarlo con el estilo de taijutsu de su clan, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Tsunade junto a Jiraiya le hicieron la prueba elemental para saber su afinidad y el resultado no lo podía creer que su hija tenía dos elementos, los cuales tenía que desarrollarlos, quien mejor que Jiraiya para hacerlo, ya que es conocido por su gran conocimiento en ninjutsus, saliendo de su sorpresa giro rápidamente y miro al sanin y le pregunto. ¿Es verdad lo que dice este rollo, es verdad que Hinata tiene dos afinidades elementales?

Así es, y no tan solo ella, tanto Naruto e Ino también tienen dos afinidades elementales, dijo el sanin

Queeeeee…, grito un ahora también sorprendido Inoichi

Ino al darse cuenta que se olvidó, por completo del pergamino que le dio su sensei, rápidamente fue por él y se lo entrego a su padre, y le dijo. Lo siento oto-san, se me olvido entregarte esto, y se rio nerviosamente

Al ver la actitud despreocupada de su hija una gota de sudor cayo por su nuca, suspiro y tomo el pergamino y lo leyó atentamente y no lo podía creer todo el progreso realizado por su hija, y lo que más le sorprendió es lo bien que iba desarrollando su habilidad sensorial, pero miro al sanin y le pregunto. ¿Jiraiya-sama nos podrías decir cuáles son las afinidades de cada uno?

Muy bien contesto el sanin, Naruto tiene una fuerte afinidad futon y suiton, pero hay algo más que me sorprendió, es que demostró algo de yin en el papel elemental, y si no me equivoco eso es porque posee el mismo chakra especial que tenía Kushina, si lo trabajamos bien, viendo los pergaminos de ella tal vez pueda desarrollar las misma técnicas, como las cadenas de chakras, pero es algo que vamos a tener que trabajar, viendo el rostro de incredulidad de los tres adultos en la sala continuo, Hinata-chan tiene como afinidad elemental principal el suiton y secundaria el futon pero con el debido entrenamiento podrá usar a ambas al mismo nivel, es algo que nunca antes se vio en un Hyuga, y ahora sigamos con Ino-chan ella tiene una fuerte afinidad principal raiton y como secundaria el futon y a igual que Hinata con el debido entrenamiento podrá manejar ambas al mismo nivel y si le agregamos su capacidad sensorial más las técnicas de su clan, ella sería ideal para espionaje, busca de información y asesinato, por eso es que me gustaría entrenar a los niños lo más que se pueda junto a Tsunade, y como le dije anteriormente es posible que estemos entrenando a los nuevos sanin.

Tanto Hiashi como Inoichi se miraron y asintieron, y el primero en hablar fue Hiashi. Creo que no hay nada que discutir, entonces aceptamos la propuesta de entrenamiento, aunque duerma por unas noches en el sofá, suspiro y continuo, pero creo que con dos meses no se podrán realizar demasiados progresos

Creo que Hiashi tiene razón, si con tan solo 4 meses de entrenamiento con Tsunade-hime en dos años, demuestran este progreso no me quiero imaginar lo que harían en 6 meses al año y que eso lo dividan en 3 meses con cada uno, por eso le quiero pedir Jiraiya-sama que se modifique su plan de entrenamiento y se comunique con Tsunade y le avise que aceptamos pero queremos que sean 3 meses con cada uno al año, y no me negare a esta gran oportunidad, dijo Inoichi mirando al sanin

Creo que es aceptable, pero que sucederá cuando las niñas ingresen a la academia en un par de años ellas se ausentaran por al menos dos meses a clases, dijo Jiraiya

Sarutobi al ver el punto de su ex alumno hablo. Creo que eso no será gran problema una vez que las niñas empiecen la academia ninja, yo le entregare un permiso con el cual ellas podrán salir de la aldea por esos 6 meses durante el año sin ninguna repercusión, dicha petición también será enviada a los clanes para que sus consejos no se entrometan, pero esto será un secreto de clase S, entendido no pueden demostrar a nadie, ningún tipo de avances en sus entrenamiento al menos que algunos de los presentes acá de su autorización, está claro dijo el kage mirando los niños al ver la confirmación de estos, miro a su alumno y le dijo, eso es todo lo que tienes para decir Jiraiya

Creo que si sensei, eso es todo por el momento, creo que iré por mi vieja casa a preparar todo para nuestra estadía, pero antes de irse, recordó algo muy importante el posible regreso de Tsunade a la aldea y le dijo a los presentes. Se me olvidaba, pero este trio realizo una apuesta con Tsunade.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, pregunto un muy sorprendido Sarutobi, temiendo que las mañas de su ex alumna se le pegara a los niños

No te preocupes sensei, no es nada malo creo que se podría decir que si los niños ganan sería beneficioso para la aldea, al ver que su sensei estaba más sorprendido que antes continuo, como ya saben los niños pidieron formar un equipo genin juntos verdad, al recibir el asentimiento de los tres adultos continuo, bueno ella le dijo que si pasan una prueba que ella le hará cuando termine nuestro viaje de entrenamiento, si llegasen a pasar dicha prueba ella les prometió que volvería juntos con ellos y los tomaría como jounin sensei de su equipo, una vez que se gradúen de la academia

Eso es una excelente noticia Jiraiya, dijo el kage y miro a los niños y les dijo. En cuanto a ustedes les quiero pedir que se esfuercen al máximo por favor.

Hai jiji no te defraudaremos y ganaremos esa apuesta, o no Hina-chan, Ino-chan, dijo Naruto y recibiendo el asentimiento del par de niñas, así que no te preocupes jiji, porque este es nuestro nindo y nosotros no retrocedemos a nuestra palabra, y seremos el mejor equipo genin de nuestra generación, prácticamente grito el rubio con un intensa mirada de determinación y recibiendo un fuerte hai de parte de las niñas

Eso es muy bueno de escuchar Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, no saben lo orgulloso que estamos de ustedes y sabemos que lo lograran, dijo el viejo kage

Bueno ahora si es todo sensei, creo que me voy a preparar todo para nuestra estadía, dijo Jiraiya mirando a su ahijado ahora, te veré para la hora del almuerzo, pero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por una sonrojada rubia.

Jiraiya-sama, si no le molesta me gustaría invitar a Naruto-kun almorzar, para que conozca a mi okachan y lo llevare junto a Hina-chan a recorrer la aldea y claro tú también estas invitada a almorzar Hina-chan, dijo Ino

Por mí no hay problema, te veré mas tarde entonces Naruto, me voy a preparar todo y luego a investigar un poco, dijo el Sanín y desapareció en una nube de humo

Pero Hinata tenía que saber si podía asistir y le pregunto a su padre. Oto-sama puedo ir a almorzar en la casa de Ino, por favor dijo suplicante la peli azul

No veo porque no, pero tu madre te querrá ver lo antes posible a igual que tu hermana, y creo que también ellas querrán conocerlo a ustedes dos, así que porque no van esta noche a cenar, dijo Hiashi y viendo el asentimiento del par de rubios, se despidió del hokage y de los demás y antes de irse le dijo a Naruto. Espero que cuides de mi hija ya que no es normal que ella ande sin guardia, y por favor invita a Jiraiya-sama a la cena de esta noche, y sin decir más que decir salió de la oficina kage.

Muy bien, creo que yo también me retiro, ya que deje sola Megumi en la florería y no creo que este nada feliz por mi demora, rio nerviosamente y se dio vuelta para ver a los niños y le dijo, traten de no llegar tarde al almuerzo, a las 12 lo espero, ahora pueden ir a recorrer la aldea, y no te preocupes hija yo le informare a tu madre que estas mostrando Konoha a tu novio, sin darle tiempo a reprochar a su hija desapareció en un remolino de hoja dejando a 3 niños muy rojos

El kage rio ante la broma de Inoichi y les dijo. Muy bien niñas ya pueden llevar a Naruto a dar un recorrido por la aldea, así yo puedo continuar como esta tortura y soltó un suspiro de cansancio

Al notar eso el rubio y miro el escritorio de su abuelo de cariño, el cual estaba lleno de papeles y le dijo. Oye jiji tu sabes el kage bunshing, al recibir la afirmación del viejo kage continuo, ese jutsu sirve para la recopilación de información y son clones solidos verdad, vio como el kage confirmo de nuevo y le dijo, entonces por qué no lo usas para terminar más rápido con este papeleo del infierno.

Al oír lo que Naruto le acababa de decir, se congelo en su asiento y lágrimas de emoción estilo anime brotaron por sus ojos y salto de su sillón y abrazo fuertemente a Naruto y le dijo. Eres un genio Naruto, ahora entiendo como tu padre terminaba tan rápido con este maldito papeleo, al darse cuenta de que Minato sabía de este secreto lo maldijo mentalmente

Jajajaja no es para tanto jiji, muy bien nos vemos más tarde, creo que hay una aldea por recorrer dijo el rubio y miro a las niñas y salieron de la oficina.

El kage se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba solo, hizo una seña llamando a alguien y en eso apareció un ambu con la máscara de perro y le dijo. Inu quiero que lo sigas y mantengas a salvo a los tres y por favor que no te vean, recibió el asentimiento del ambu se sentó nuevamente e hizo unas señas de manos y aparecieron dos bunshin, los cuales comenzaron a trabajar con el papeleo mientras él saco un libro de color naranja y comenzó a leerlo y se dijo esto si es vida.

Al salir de la torre hokage el rubio fue el primero en hablar. Muy bien ya que soy nuevo acá creo que estoy a su completa disposición, sin darse cuenta el sonrojo de las niñas continuo y les pregunto. ¿Muy bien que es lo que haremos primero hasta la hora del almuerzo?

Creo que podemos mostrarte las partes principal de la aldea, dijo Hinata pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida, por una Ino un poco ansiosa

Nada de eso Hina-chan, creo que lo mejor sería ir al parque ya que a esta hora están todos los niños jugando, y sin decir más la rubia tomo al par de las manos y prácticamente lo llevo a rastra hasta el parque.

Al llegar al parque el rubio estaba algo sorprendido por la cantidad de niños que había jugando y dijo. Guau, Ino-chan tú conoces algunos de estos niños.

Hai, por favor vengan que les quiero presentar a mi última amiga, que conocí antes de irme a entrenar, dijo la rubia viendo a la distancia a su amiga, al llegar al lado de esta niña, Ino la saludo. Hola Sakura-chan, como estas

La recién nombrada levanto la vista, y vio a la niña que hace unos meses la defendió de un par de niñas que la estaban molestando y devolvió el saludo. Hola Ino-chan, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, pero quienes son tus amigos, dijo la peli rosa

Ah sí lo siento, te los presento este de acá, dijo señalando al rubio, se llama Naruto y esta de acá, señalando a la peli azul, es Hinata y son mis mejores amigos

Hola Naruto, Hinata, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno encantado de conocerlos y espero que también podamos ser amigos

Hola Sakura-chan, encantada de conocerte y también espero que podamos ser amigas, dijo la peli azul

También es un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan y realmente me encantaría ser tu amigo dijo el rubio y vio la cara de sorprendida de la peli rosa continuo, pero que opinan si jugamos un rato hasta la hora del almuerzo

Después de una hora y media de jugar y a ver conocido a dos niños más que eran amigo de la rubia y su familia el rubio hablo. Creo que es hora vayamos a tu casa Ino-chan, no quiero que tu padre se preocupe por nuestro retraso, pero antes que opinan si acompañamos a Sakura-chan hasta su casa

Creo que tienes razón, Naruto-kun sería mejor que vayamos a casa, además la de Sakura queda de paso, así que no será problema acompañarla, dijo la rubia

Una vez que se despidieron de su nueva amiga, la peli azul estaba algo curiosa y le pregunto a la rubia. ¿Ino-chan los dos niños que nos presentaste son de los clanes Nara y Akimichi?

Si Hina-chan ellos eran, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, los padres de ellos forman parte de un grupo de estrategia con mi padre.

Espera un segundo Ino-chan, no te estarás refiriendo a uno de los mejores grupos de estrategia de konoha, el equipo Ino-Shika-cho el cual está formado por actualmente por, Inoichi Yamaka, Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi, cada uno líder de su respectivo clan, dijo un sorprendido Naruto

Mmmmm…, si lo dices de esa forma creo que si, dijo la rubia, pero no sabía que el grupo de oto-san era tan famoso, pero bueno en fin si ellos eran los herederos de los clanes Nara y Akimichi y lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y somos buenos amigos, aunque a veces Shikamaru me saca de mis casilla, por lo muy vago que es, siempre está observando las nubes y nunca quiere jugar a nada y Choji siempre hace lo que él quiere, dijo en un tono de derrota

Jajaja, rio el rubio y le dijo a su amiga, no te preocupes Ino-chan estas semanas que tendremos los tres juntos podremos jugar a lo que quieran, al recibir el asentimiento del par de niñas que tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque se imaginaban el tiempo que podían pasar juntos y todavía no se sacaban la imagen de lo vivido temprano esa mañana, pero el rubio rompió su ensoñación y le dijo. Mejor apuramos el paso para que lleguemos a tiempo, además me estoy muriendo de hambre, las niñas se rieron por el comportamiento de este pero aceleraron un poco su velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

En realidad como me llevo mucho más tiempo de lo normal, mañana sin falta subo el otro y ya habrá algo de acción, me demore un poco debido a que no sabía cómo hacer que las ideas que se me iban presentando conjugaran todas y por eso es la demora.

Les adelantare algo no voy a saltear el secuestro de Hinata, eso nada les diré pero no se desesperen que seguro mañana estará la continuación y por favor dejen comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Lo prometido es deuda disculpen que no lo subi ayer pero estuve algo complicado y no pude hacerlo espero que les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios eso motiva a seguir con esta historia

Gracias zafier09 por el aporte, el otro día me di cuenta de ese error cuando estuve buscando jutsus de ino ya me tomare el tiempo para corregir a los anteriores capítulos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

(DEMONIO HABLANDO)

(Recuerdos o pensamientos)

 **EL LEGADO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

 **Capítulo 5: Almuerzo, Cena y Secuestro**

Al llegar a casa de Ino, fueron recibido por Inoichi, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por la reacción de su mujer y le dijo al grupo. Niños creo que Megumi no está muy de acuerdo con que Ino-chan se ausente por mucho tiempo, pero este es el momento indicado para que ustedes la convencieran, digámoslo de esta manera que tienen este almuerzo para contarle acerca de su nindo y de su progreso como ninja, al recibir un asentimiento por el trio ingresaron a la sala donde estaba su esposa esperándolos y hablo. Cariño los niños ya llegaron, ven te presento a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, dijo mientras señalaba al rubio y a la peli azul

Megumi era una mujer muy hermosa de unos 30 años aproximadamente, su pelo era rubio y tenía los mismos colores de ojo que Ino y media aproximadamente 1.65 cm, era prácticamente una versión mayor de Ino. Megumi se paró frente a los niños y le dijo, encantado de conocerlos niños, estuve un poca ansiosa de su llegada, y sin más que decir miro a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente y continuo. Como te extrañe mi querida niña, me alegra saber de qué estás bien.

Oka-chan, yo también te extrañe mucho este tiempo, dijo Ino mientras devolvía el abrazo de su madre

Al romperse el abrazo el primero en hablar fue Hinata. Encantada de conocerle Megumi-san, es un honor a ver sido invitada a almorzar.

Igual de formal que tu padre eh pequeña, acá no hace falta tanta formalidad, pero también es un agrado conocerte Hinata-chan, dijo la rubia mayor a la ahora sonrojada Hyuga

El muy sorprendido Naruto, por el parecido de Ino con su madre hablo. Ino-chan tu madre es muy linda igual que tú, este comentario hizo que la rubia recién nombrada se sonrojara y continuo, encantado de conocerla Megumi-chan.

Al oír el sufijo cariñoso que le agrego a su nombre, lo que le hizo recordar la imagen de cierta pelirroja y lo miro al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo. Te dijeron que tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre, me hiciste acordar a ella, y por lo que veo también sacaste lo galán inocente de tu padre, dijo mientras miraba a su hija aun sonrojada y continuo, también es un honor por fin conocer al niño que robo el corazón de mi Ino-chan y se rio.

Oka-chan grito la rubia, en reproche a su madre por hacerla avergonzar aún más

Al oír el grito de su hija paro de reír y le dijo. Bueno querida, ya no te molestare más, pero tu padre me dijo que andabas mostrando la aldea a tu novia que compartes con Hinata-chan, al ver al trio de niños muy rojos no pudo aguantar más y soltó una fuerte carcajada al igual que Inoichi, al calmarse un poco continuo, creo que es mejor que pasemos al comedor así sirva el almuerzo, y miro al rubio si eres igual que tus padres supongo que esto te va encantar, siempre que ellos venían a visitarnos le preparaba esta comida era su favorita, le dijo al rubio

Enserio conocieron a mis padres, al recibir la afirmación de Megumi el rubio continuo, ósea que eran amigos de ellos, recibiendo la confirmación de parte de los padres de su amiga le pregunto tímidamente, ¿ustedes podrían contarme como eran ellos?, ya que tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade oka-chan, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para contarme acerca de ellos, más allá de todas sus historias como ninjas

Encantada te contare acerca de tu madre ya que ella como Hana éramos, prácticamente inseparables, viendo la cara de asombro de la peli azul Megumi le aclaro, si Hinata-chan tu madre es una muy buena amiga mía, aunque por nuestras responsabilidades ya no nos frecuentamos tanto, pero eso no quiere decir que dejamos de serlo, pero mejor sería que pasemos a comer

Al estar todo sentados ya en la mesa, Megumi se dispuso a servir el almuerzo sorprendiendo a Naruto y le dijo espero que esto te guste tanto como le gustaba a tus padres y le sirvió un enorme tazón de ramen

Al ver a lo que se refería la madre de su amiga, un muy entusiasmado Naruto dijo, ramen la comida de los dioses, prácticamente grito itadakimasu y comenzó a devorar ese tazón muy rápidamente, pero fue interrumpido por una no muy feliz Ino

Naruto-kun que te dijimos con Hina-chan acerca de los modales a la hora de comer, dijo la rubia en tono de reproche

Al oír la queja de Ino, Naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza y dijo. Lo siento Ino-chan es que no me esperaba que tu mamá hiciera ramen, y además ustedes como oka-chan prácticamente me tienen prohibido comerlo, por eso me entusiasme demasiado lo siento

Megumi no puro evitar reír ante tal escena y hablo, no te preocupes tanto hija, además conociendo como era su madre era algo que me esperaba, y por lo que veo heredaste el mismo amor por el ramen que ellos, le dijo al rubio el cual se sonrojo un poco más, esto causo risa entre los mayores

Después del almuerzo y unas cuantas historias acerca de los padres del rubio, lo que causo que se emocionara un poco, al tranquilizarse un poco Naruto se puso serio y le dijo a la madre de su amiga. Megumi-chan sé que esto es algo personal, pero hoy tuvimos una reunión con el hokage, donde se trataron ciertos temas muy importante tanto para mí como para Hina-chan e Ino-chan, sé que no debería pedirle esto, pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotros tres, viendo que tenía la atención de la madre de su amiga y continuo. Se lo pido por favor que deje que Ino venga en este viaje de entrenamiento, ya prácticamente somos un equipo, sé que nos falta mucho pero mejoramos muchísimo juntos estos meses, por eso nos hicimos una promesa que vamos hacer nuestro nindo juntos y nunca dejare que le suceda algo malo a ella o a Hina-chan, aunque eso me cueste la vida. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado o tal vez suene egoísta, pero realmente se lo pido porque creo que Ino-chan puede llegar a ser igual o mejor que Tsunade oka-chan en ninjutsu médicos, ella es genial con eso y tan solo entrena dos meses con ella, aparte Jiraiya-sensei dijo que con el debido entrenamiento será la mejor ninja sensor que existe

Una sorprendida Megumi no lo podía creer, que estas palabras salieran de un niño de 6 años, levanto la mirada hacia su esposo, y vio que este estaba asintiendo a lo que el pequeño rubio dijo, entonces giro y miro a su hija la cual la miraba con tal determinación, que supo que ella ya tenía decidido ir, suspiro y le dijo a su hija. Veo que ya tienes tomada tu decisión o no Ino-chan, viendo la confirmación de su hija continuo, entonces creo que aunque me duela no verte durante mucho tiempo no puedo negarte tu nindo hija, me alegra saber que ya estas creciendo y ver que elegiste buenos amigos para compartir su camino ninja, y en cuanto a ti, dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, eres igual de intrépido que tu madre, y tienes las mismas palabras sabias de tu padre, espero por tu bien que cuides de mi hija, y se paró frente de los tres niños y los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Esa tarde después del almuerzo en la casa de su amiga, recorrió toda la aldea siendo guiados por sus dos amigas, no podía creer lo grande que era Konoha, lo que más le sorprendió fueron los recintos de los clanes, como el Inuzuka y el Aburame, eran inmenso y el sabia por lo que estudio que eran grandes clanes muy leales a la hoja , y durante ese recorrido conoció a unos niños de los cuales esperaba ser amigos en el futuro por lo cual no se olvidaría de su nombres, y eran Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hana Inuzuka, estos últimos eran hermanos, una vez que pararon para descansar un poco el rubio noto que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y les dijo a sus amigas. Creo que sería mejor que vayamos a buscar a ero-sanin, así le informamos acerca de la cena en tu casa Hina-chan, y después de eso creo que las acompañare a su casa para que se preparen para esta noche, viendo la confirmación de ambas niñas el rubio le ofreció la mano para que se levantaran y partieran a buscar a su padrino

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda pudieron encontrarlo en un callejón, muy cerca de las aguas termales estaba muy golpeado, suspirando el rubio hablo. Cuando aprenderás a no espiar en las aguas termales ero-sanin, mientras se acerba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Es que tú no entiendes lo que es el verdadero arte literario, por eso es necesario que busque información, aunque a veces me cueste unas cuantas palizas, todo sea por el arte gaki, dijo Jiraiya

Si, si lo que sea ero-sanin, te estábamos buscando ya que tenemos una cena esta noche en casa de Hina-chan, viendo la cara de consternación de su padrino procedió a explicarle, justo cuando te fuiste el padre de Hina-chan nos invito

Ah ya veo, y a qué hora es la cena, porque me parece que tendremos que comprar algo más formal o no Hinata-chan, viendo la confirmación de la peli azul se disponía a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su ahijado

Porque tenemos que comprar ropa, además la cena es en un par de horas, dijo el rubio un poco intrigado

Naruto tú sabes que el clan Hyuga es uno de los clanes más prestigioso de la aldea, junto al Uchiha y el Senju verdad, vio cómo su ahijado asentía y continuo, es por mismo motivo que tenemos que buscar unos kimonos para esta cena, ya que prácticamente es como si fuera la realeza entendiste, vio nuevamente la confirmación de su ahijado y continuo, muy bien ya que tenemos un par de horas creo que lo mejor sería que vayamos a dejar a las niñas en sus respectivas casas así nos preparamos para esta cena, y sin más que decir partieron a dejar a las pequeñas en sus hogares y luego a comprar la ropa para esta cena.

Después de dejar a las niñas e sus casas fueron directamente a un sector de la aldea un poco alejado de la parte comercial, cosa que llamo demasiado la atención del rubio y trato de averiguar hacia donde iban. ¿Este ero-sanin, porque nos estamos alejando del sector comercial, pensé que íbamos a comprar algo de ropa, para la cena en casa de Hina-chan?

Y así lo haremos, estamos yendo a la tienda de un viejo amigo mío, en la cual tus padres compraban siempre sus ropas ya sea ninja o formal, en esta tienda vas a encontrar de todo, para mi gusto es unas de las mejores tiendas de Konoha, muchos ninjas compran sus equipos allí, pero ya vas a ver de lo que estoy hablando cuando lleguemos, dijo el sabio sapo, al recibir el asentimiento del rubio continuaron su camino. Después de unos minutos de caminar Jiraiya le señalo una tienda que parecía ser pequeña y le dijo, antes de que digas algo nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias, a veces te vas a sorprender lo que hay oculto detrás de una mala fachada

Una vez dentro de la tienda, el rubio no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahora entendía lo que su padrino le quiso decir, acerca de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y comento. Tenías razón ero-sanin, esta tienda es súper genial

Vez te lo dije pero ven vamos te voy a presentar a un buen amigo mío, pero no digas nada acerca de tus padres entendiste, recibiendo la confirmación de su ahijado Jiraiya se acercó al mostrador y saludo. Hola kendo tiempo sin verte

El recién nombrado levanto la vista para ver quién era que lo saludaba, se sorprendió al ver a unos de sus más viejos clientes y saludo muy animadamente. Hola Jiraiya-sama la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no me visitaba, supe que estás haciendo misiones muy importantes para la aldea, viendo la confirmación del sabio sapo y pregunto, ¿pero que es lo que te trae por mi humilde tienda?

La verdad estoy necesitando un par de kimonos formales para esta noche, pero antes que continuemos déjame presentarte a alguien, vio la confirmación de su amigo y continuo, ven Naruto acércate te voy a presentar. Este de aquí es mi nuevo aprendiz Naruto Uzumaki

Encantado de conocerte Naruto-san, mi nombre es Kendo Ama y soy el dueño de esta humilde tienda, y le estrecho la mano

Encantado de conocerlo Kendo-san, dijo el rubio pero algo llamo la atención detrás del mostrador había una niña como de su edad, sus ojos eran color marrón y vestía un pantalón azul y una blusa sin mangas de color rosa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su peinado que era su pelo recogido en dos bollos

Al darse cuenta de esto kendo, no pudo evitar sonreír y hablo. Puedo ver que notaste a mi hija, déjame que te la voy a presentar, Tenten por favor acércate que te quiero presentar a dos personas que tal vez te agraden

Al escuchar que su padre la llamaba se acercó hacia donde estaba el y vio a dos nuevas personas, pero a una la reconocía por su fama ya ganada trato de calmarse y dijo, si padre que necesitas

Mira Tenten, este de aquí es uno de mis más viejos clientes, creo que ya lo conoces pero igual te lo presentare, es el gran sabio sapo Jiraiya de los tres legendarios sanin, y si él es compañero de tu más grande idola Tsunade Senju, al ver la cara de su hija no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y continuo, y este de aquí es su nuevo aprendiz Naruto Uzumaki

Encantado de conocerlos a ambos, pero es un honor conocer en persona a unos de los legendarios sanin, dijo la peli marrón

Deberías aprender de ella gaki, es muy respetuosa y sabe mucho parece, dijo el sabio sapo causando un poco de sonrojo en tenten por que estaba un poco avergonzada

Si, si lo que tú digas ero-sanin pero ya te dije que cuando dejes de ser un p…, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de su padrino, que le tapó la boca para que no pudiera continuar

Y un Jiraiya un tanto nervioso hablo rápidamente. Oye Tenten porque no le muestras la tienda a este gaki mientras yo hablo con tu padre para ver si tiene lo que necesito, al recibir el asentimiento de la niña y espero a que se fueran y continuo, muy bien kendo, tienes una linda niña, pero no es por lo que estoy aquí, necesito 2 kimonos, uno para mí y otro para el gaki, el mío que tenga el kanji sabio y el del Naruto el logo del clan Uzumaki, sé que es un poco apresurado pero lo necesito para ahora, es que tenemos una cena en la mansión Hyuga

No hay problemas Jiraiya-sama en unos 30 minutos lo tendré listo pero necesito que los elijas e incorporaremos lo que me pidió pase por aquí que le muestro los diseños que tenemos, dijo kendo y fueron a otro sector de la tienda

Mientras eso sucedía podíamos ver al rubio conversar con una muy sorprendida Tenten la que dijo. Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que no tan solo eres el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama, sino que también eres el aprendiz de mi más grande idola, recibiendo el asentimiento del rubio en forma de confirmación la peli marrón no podía creer la suerte de su nuevo amigo y le dijo, la verdad te envidio un poco

Viendo la cara de su nueva amiga, el rubio trato de levantarle los ánimos y le dijo. En unos años ella vendrá de nuevo a Konoha y si quieres te la presentare, y además a mis otras dos amigas que también son entrenadas por Tsunade-sensei

Enserio arias eso por mí, dijo Tenten prácticamente gritando y lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído, cuando eso suceda te daré un regalo muy especial y se sonrojo

Justo en ese momento apareció Jiraiya junto con Kendo los cuales se sonrieron ante tal escena y el primero en hablar fue el sabio sapo que dijo. Veo que por fin te encontré lamento interrumpir, lo que estabas haciendo con tu nueva novia, este comentario causo que el par de niños se sonrojara furiosamente, lo que causo mucha gracia a los adultos

Al escuchar eso se separaron rápidamente y Naruto trato de defenderse diciendo. No es lo que crees maldito pervertido, ella y yo somos amigos, ella me abrazo porque le Hice una promesa que cuando venga Tsunade-sensei a la aldea la llevare a conocerla

Ya después de calmarse un poco Jiraiya le dijo. Bueno, ya cálmate gaki tan solo es una broma nada más, ya conseguí lo que veníamos a buscar, así que vámonos que tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche, además quedamos en pasar a buscar a Ino de su casa, recibiendo la confirmación del rubio, se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigieron a la casa de Jiraiya para alistarse para la cena de esta noche

Ya dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Ino, para dirigirse a la cena podíamos ver a un Naruto que vestía, un kimono tradicional de color negro y en su espalda para su sorpresa tenía el logo del clan Uzumaki, y Jiraiya iba con otro kimono del mismo estilo del rubio, solamente que de un color bordo muy intenso y en su espalda llevaba el kanji sabio, viendo el rostro de molestia en su ahijado le dijo. Ya te dije que únicamente es por esta noche, además te queda bien ese kimono, creo que a las niñas les va a fascinar

Suspirando en tono de derrota el rubio dijo. Ya sé, lo que me dijiste ero-sanin, pero me es incómodo este tipo de ropa

Bueno ya deja de quejarte que ya llegamos a la casa de Ino, por favor ve a buscarla, porque creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa, dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro

Haciendo caso al pedido de su padrino el rubio llamo a la puerta de su amiga, fue atendido por una muy feliz Megumi quien le dijo que Ino ya bajaba y lo invito a pasar en la sala, espero momento hasta que escucho unos pasos, miro hacia la escalera y quedo con la boca abierta prácticamente al ver a su amiga rubia, en un hermoso kimono de color purpura con pétalos de flores de color rosa, que le quedaba prácticamente hermoso y lo único que pudo decir fue. Hermosa, como una hime

Al oír las palabras de su amigo Ino se sonrojo muchísimo, ya que no esperaba causarle esa reacción a su amigo, pero le agrado que opinara eso de ella y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Tú también te vez muy lindo en ese kimono, pero antes de que continuaran fueron interrumpido por su madre

Se ven hermoso los dos y hacen una hermosa pareja, este comentario causo el sonrojo de ambos rubios, lo que llevo a Megumi sonreír aún más y continúo, creo que mejor se apresuran o llegaran tarde, además no me gusta que hagan esperar a Jiraiya-sama, y lo acompaño hasta la puerta y los despidió

Después de reunirse nuevamente con Jiraiya, tomaron rumbo hacia el complejo Hyuga, caminaron por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a la entrada del clan Hyuga donde fueron recibidos por unos guardias, los cuales lo guiaron hasta la casa principal del clan y uno hablo. Hinata-sama los recibirá en unos momentos, pero si usted gusta pasar Jiraiya-sama, hacia donde esta Hiashi-sama y la señora Hana-sama, vio el asentimiento de Jiraiya y les dijo a los niños, ya avisaron a la señorita Hinata de su llegada, ella bajara en unos instantes, miro a Jiraiya y le dijo, por favor sígame

Luego de que su padrino fuera guiado por el guardia Naruto dijo. No puedo creer que la casa de Hina-chan sea tan grande, pero justo en esos momentos se pudo observar a la peli azul descender por las escaleras, ella vestía un kimono color lavanda con detalles en color blanco, el cual le quedaba perfectamente y hacia resaltar su ojos, al verla bajar Naruto reacciono igual que con Ino y pudo decir. Perfectamente hermosa

La peli azul que había escuchado el comentario de su amigo rubio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse un poco nerviosa, ante la forma que la miraba, se tranquilizó un poco y pudo saludar. Buenas noches Naruto-kun, tú también estas muy lindo esta noche, miro a su amiga y también la saludo, buenas noches Ino-chan, ese kimono te queda perfectamente

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, fueron interrumpidos por otro miembro del clan Hyuga que les dijo. Buenas noches, Hiashi-sama me mando en busca de ustedes, por favor me pueden seguir

Al ver esto Hinata lo saludo amablemente. Buenas noches Ko, ya estamos listo, por favor dile a mi padre que ahí vamos, al ver que Ko se retiró, miro a sus amigos y le dijo, creo que es mejor que vayamos, viendo la confirmación del par de rubio le hizo seña para que la siguieran, pero antes de que pudiera irse, fue detenida por una Ino un tanto nerviosa y escucho atentamente lo que dijo

Creo que esta noche es algo especial o no, la rubia al ver que sus amigos compartían el mismo pensamiento continuo, entonces creo que merece a que lleguemos acompañadas por nuestro galán, y le guiño un ojo a Hinata mientras tomo el brazo izquierdo de Naruto e hizo una seña para que Hinata tomara el derecho

Hinata al ver lo que Ino quería hacer se sonrojo, pero le gustó mucho la idea de llegar del brazo de su Naruto-kun y rápidamente tomo el brazo derecho del ahora un sonrojado rubio y dijo. Creo que tienes razón Ino-chan

El rubio no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, pero suspiro en tono de derrota y les dijo. No veo porque no, además seré la envidia de esta noche llegar con dos hermosas hime, tomadas de mis brazos, este comentario causo que las niñas se sonrojaran aún más y sin decir nada pasaron directamente al lugar donde sería la cena

Al ingresar al comedor los tres se sorprendieron un poco, por la cantidad de gente presente, y antes de continuar hicieron una leve reverencia y saludaron a todos los presentes

Es bueno ver que ya están aquí, por favor tomen asiento allí por favor, dijo Hiashi mientras señalaba un lugar al lado de Jiraiya y continúo. Bueno antes de continuar déjenme presentar a nuestros invitados, y señalo a un ninja que estaba sentado muy cerca de otros dos Hyugas, él es Motoi Asugara, es proveniente de Kumogakure no sato y se encuentra en la aldea por un posible tratado de paz, está aquí como un invitado hasta que el tratado se lleve a cabo, viendo que todos asentían en forma de saludo continuo, también dejen que les presente a unos de los legendarios sanin que está de visita en la aldea junto a su nuevo aprendiz Jiraiya el sabio sapo y su aprendiz Uzumaki Naruto, y junto a ellos está la heredera del clan Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka amiga de mi hija mayor Hinata

Al oír eso el ninja de Kumo, se puso un poco nervioso debido a que sus planes podrían verse complicado, por la presencia de unos de los más grandes ninjas de konoha, que le podía hacer frente a su raikage sin ningún tipo de problema, pero si todo salía bien y el sedante que prepararon, con ayuda de unos Hyuga de la rama principal que estaban en contra del liderazgo de Hiashi, no tan solo obtendría el byakugan, sino también los genes y secretos del clan Yamanaka, después de salir de sus pensamientos y saludo. Encantado de conocerlo Jiraiya-sama, Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka-san

Después de las presentaciones la cena continuo su rumbo, con conversaciones acerca del entrenamiento de Naruto entre otras cosas, en ese momento Jiraiya sintió un sabor extraño en las bebidas servidas, debido a su entrenamiento con Tsunade, ya que ella era especialista en esta rama y le pidió que le enseñara a distinguir los veneno, para crear una barrera de inmunidad contra ellos, observo a su ahijado notando que a él parecía ser que no lo afectaba, pero por las dudas le dijo. No bebas demasiado de eso, porque creo que esta envenenada o tiene algún somnífero muy potente, pero imítame lo que yo hago, vio la confirmación de su ahijado mientras notaba como los presentes caían prácticamente dormidos, trato de decir algo y fingió caer dormido

El rubio al ver lo que su padrino quería decir, imito automáticamente sus actos, pero por auto reflejo agarró fuertemente la mano de Ino que estaba sentada a su lado, antes de fingir caer dormido

El ninja de Kumo no podía creer que el plan iba perfectamente, se apresuró a continuar con su nuevo plan, tomo a Hinata y a Ino aunque le costó soltarla del agarre del rubio, y procedió amarrarlas, porque sabía que el efecto del somnífero pasaría dentro de uno 50 a 60 minutos, y con ese tiempo planeaba estar lo más lejos posible de Konoha, pero él no contaba que el rubio como su sensei estén fingiendo, tomo a las niñas y salió lo más rápido posible tratando pasar desapercibido por la ruta de escape que tenía planeado tomar, y empezó a imaginar la recompensa que le daría el raikage, ya que llevaba a dos niñas de los clanes más fuertes de la hoja y con eso podrían fortalecer a Kumo

Un asustado Naruto abrió rápidamente los ojos, después que supo que el ninja de kumo se retiró y muy afligido le dijo a su padrino. Ero-sanin ese maldito ninja de kumo está secuestrando a Hinata-chan e Ino-chan, tenemos que hacer algo rápidamente antes de que sea tarde

Ya lo sé gaki, dijo Jiraiya y pensó que lo podía poner a prueba a su ahijado en el rastreo de este ninja y continuo, yo le informare a sensei sobre lo sucedido y veré que ningún de ellos corras peligro, pero quiero que tú los sigas y trates de detenerlo hasta que llegue entendiste, al ver que el rubio no espero dos veces por esa orden, una vez que el rubio se fue tras el ninja de kumo, hizo unos sellos de manos y grito. Kuchiyose no jutsu, apareció una nube de humo una vez que se disipo, se pudo ver a un sapo más grande de lo normal, Jiraiya rápidamente le dio una orden, kosuke necesito que vayas por sensei que debería estar en su casa y le entregues este mensaje y le entrego una pergamino, después que el sapo convocado tomo su rumbo se dispuso a seguir a su ahijado para luego detener al kumo nin y desapareció en un remolino de hoja.

Por otro lado podemos ver a Naruto correr a toda velocidad, ya que había empezado a alejarse de los muros de Konoha, con una sola cosa en mente, detener al maldito que se atrevió a secuestrar a dos de sus seres más queridos para él, sin perder el rastro de este sujeto, no podía creer lo descuidado que era para dejar tantas huellas, después de unos minutos de correr tan rápido como podía lo pudo divisar, que iba saltando de árbol en árbol, con un costal sobre su espalda, sabiendo que sus dos amigas iban en ese costal, acelero un poco más su ritmo y pensó rápidamente un plan, se lamentaba no tener ningún tipo de equipamiento ninja, decidió usar un ataque creando un clon de sombra incluyendo su súper fuerza, aunque sabía que no podía llegar a funcionar, ya que le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, pero concentro casi todo su chakra en este ataque ya que sabía que si fallaba podría perder a sus dos mejores amigas y con la ayuda de su clon que creo, se impulsó lo más fuerte que pudo y grito. Toma esto maldito y golpeo con toda su energía el suelo del árbol donde estaba este ninja, ocasionando una gran grieta y que varios árboles cayeran al suelo, esto levanto una gran nube de polvo

El ninja de Kumo no podía creer, que este maldito niño pudo haber realizado un ataque de tal magnitud, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, sin darse cuenta que perdió el botín del secuestro, una vez que el polvo se disipo pudo notar que su paquete le faltaba, miro por todos lados hasta que noto a dos rubios parado al lado de su paquete, se enfureció y le dijo. Maldito rubio entrégame eso ahora o lo lamentaras y saco un par de kunais

Jamás, no dejare que dañes a mi gente preciosa, aunque eso me cueste la vida, dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una posición de defensa e hizo una seña al clon para que tomara a sus dos amigas y se alejara

Mientras esto sucedía todo era observado por Jiraiya, no podía creer lo bien que su ahijado lo estaba haciendo, no tan solo puso en práctica los clones de sombras sino también lo enseñado por Tsunade y se preparó a interferir en cualquier momento, pero quería ver como lo continuaba haciendo

Volviendo a la batalla, el ahora muy enfurecido ninja de kumo no podía creer que este niño lo estaba desafiando a él, que era un jounin y le dijo. Tú lo pediste maldito gaki, prepárate a morir, tomo los dos kunai, uno en cada mano y lo envistió a gran velocidad sin esperar que el rubio pudiera reaccionar

Al ver que el ninja de kumo se dispuso a atacarlo rápidamente Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano y grito. Kage bunshin no jutsu y aparecieron dos rubios más frente del original, y contrarrestaron el ataque de Motoi con su taijutsu, pero los clones fueron disipados

Creíste que ese simple jutsu sería suficiente para detenerme, una vez que termine contigo, iré por tus amiguitas, luego me divertiré con ellas antes de llevárselas al raikage, para que sirvan como máquina de tener hijos, dijo el ninja de kumo, mientras cubría con elemento rayo su kunai

Eso jamás lo permitiré, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, grito el rubio, mientras concentraba nuevamente chakra mientras, hacía nuevamente sellos de manos para crear otro par de clones para enfrentarlo y se abalanzo sobre él, logro golpearlo tan fuerte que lo hizo estrellar contra un árbol, que prácticamente se destruyo

Motoi no lo podía creer, que este niño lo estaba complicando a tal nivel que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se levantó y le dijo. Maldito enano eso me dolió, pero no es suficiente para derrotarme, pero te doy algo de crédito, por eso mismo te mostrare este jutsu que solamente el raikage lo sabe, y empezó a crear una armadura de rayo sobre su cuerpo y continuo, esto es conocido como la armadura de rayo de los raikage, es un nintaijutsu, el cual me da mucha más velocidad e incrementa el daño en mis golpes, así que prepárate a morir maldito mocoso y salido despedido a una velocidad impresionante que Naruto no lo pudo ver

Jiraiya que observaba todo desde un lugar no tan distante, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta él tendría problemas, para derrotar a alguien que utilice ese tipo de jutsu, al menos que entrara en su modo sabio, trato de reaccionar para salvar a su ahijado de una muerte segura, pero fue muy tarde, pudo ver como el ninja de kumo propino un golpe prácticamente letal.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ese golpe, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de cubrirse, aunque no fue suficiente y salió despedido violentamente rebotando sobre la tierra, una vez que se detuvo, sentía como si su cuerpo acaba de explotar le dolía todos los malditos huesos, no podía creer que fuera derrotado tan fácilmente, solo esperaba que el clon pudiera encontrar a Jiraiya o por lo menos poner a salvo a sus amigas, así su esfuerzo no sería en vano, y escucho la risa de su adversario.

Te lo dije enano, no eras nada ahora dejare que mueras lentamente, mientras voy en busca de tus amigas y me divertiré mucho con ellas y le are saber que moriste por su culpa, jajajajaja Motoi rio malvadamente mientras se daba la vuelta para ir en busca de las niñas nuevamente, pero antes de que partiera sintió una explosión de chakra maligno, tan grande que no lo podía creer, miro de dónde provenía, y observo al rubio que había cambiado el color de sus ojos que ahora eran de un color carmesí y estaba envuelto en un chakra color rojo, retrocedió unos pasos con gran temor, no entendía como ese niño podía emanar tal cantidad de chakra, y peor aún que tenga esa aura de maldad, pensó que lo único que se le podía comparar era un biju, lo observo nuevamente y tomo la conclusión, que ese rubio era un jinchuriki y grito. Aléjate de mí maldito demonio y trato de alejarse pero fue demasiado tarde

Naruto no entendía de dónde provenía esta fuerza, pero la usaría para defender a sus amigas, miro al ninja de Kumo, pudo observar su rostro de miedo, sonrió y le dijo. Ahora te voy a matar, por tratar de hacer daño a mi gente preciosa, y te devolveré tu golpe con la misma fuerza solamente que por 100 veces más, mientras hacía unos sellos de mano y grito, Taju kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu multi clones de sombras), aparecieron alrededor de 100 Narutos, todos ellos cubiertos también por ese chakra de color rojo, miraron al original esperando órdenes y escucharon, muchachos es hora de que le hagamos pagar por lo que hizo, pero no hay que matarlo estoy seguro que ero-sanin querrá hablar con él al igual que jiji, vio el asentimiento de su clones y dijo, a darle su merecido y se abalanzaron sobre él muy asustado ninja de kumo

Motoi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, que estaba siendo rodeado por un centenar de clones, que fueron creados por un niño de no más de 7 años de edad, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar vio como los clones se abalanzaban sobre él, después de eso no pudo hacer nada y sentía como era golpeado tan fuertemente hasta que quedó inconsciente

Después de un par de minutos el rubio, disipo la mayoría de sus clones, mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su enemigo, disipo el resto de los clones, cayo de rodillas y respiraba con dificulta, sintió que alguien había llegado levanto la mirada para ver quién era, le costó ver el rostro de esta persona, ya que tenía mucha sangre que salía de una herida en la frente, una vez que reconoció a esta persona, se dio cuenta que era su padrino y le dijo. Te demoraste demasiado ero-sanin, pero lo pude derrotar y tratar de poner a salvo a Hina-chan e Ino-chan, creo que el clon que las llevo ya llego a Konoha, pero no creo poder seguir manteniéndolo por mucho tiempo más, vio cómo su padrino asentía y continúo, por favor ve por ellas, no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por su padrino

Lamento haberme demorado en intervenir Naruto, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, vi tu clon cuando venía para acá, así que cree uno mío para que las pusiera a salvo seguro que tu clon se disipo durante la batalla, por eso no te diste cuenta de los recuerdos de ese clon, ellas ya deben estar con sensei en un lugar seguro, vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su ahijado cuando escucho esto y estaba por continuar, pero justo noto que ya se había desmayado, se asustó un poco creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido, pero cuando se acercó a él pudo ver que se había quedado dormido, no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo, eso te lo tienes merecido mejor descansa, ahora me encargare yo, hizo unos sellos de manos y creo un clon y le dio una orden, alza a ese infeliz de ahí, mientras yo llevare a Naruto y vamos a la aldea, el clon asintió y cuando estaban por partir fueron interceptados por un hokage que venía a toda prisa con un escuadrón ambu

¿Jiraiya que sucedió aquí?, pregunto Sarutobi y vio al rubio inconsciente en los brazos de su alumno y más se afligió por su nieto, ya que pudo sentir la una explosión de chakra similar a la del kyubi y continuo, ¿Naruto está bien, que le sucedió?

No te preocupes sensei, Naruto está bien, solamente está agotado, digamos lo que sucedió aquí en pocas palabras, este ninja de kumo vino con otros planes a konoha más que por el tratado de paz, pero mejor te lo explicare más tarde, creo que a este y señalo al inconsciente Motoi, sería mejor que lo mandes con ibiki, pero trata de que Inoichi no lo vea porque cuando se entere lo sucedido lo querrá muerto , vio cómo su sensei asentía, entrego al ninja de kumo a los ambus para que lo lleven con ibiki y continuo, mandaste un escuadrón ambu con medicnin como te pedí para el complejo Hyuga, vio nuevamente la confirmación de su sensei y continuo , bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos por el hospital para dejar a Naruto y luego pasemos por tu oficina, pero quiero que mandes a alguien por Inoichi y Hiashi que ya debe estar despierto, creo que mi clon ya debe estar torre con Hinata e Ino, así le explico todo lo sucedido

Muy bien Jiraiya vámonos, dijo el kage y empezaron su regreso a la hoja con el rubio inconsciente. Una vez que dejaron a Naruto en el hospital, para que lo atendieran, estaban por partir y el hokage llamo a sus escoltas. Inu, dijo y apareció un ambu peli plateado arrodillado frente a él y continuo, quiero que tú y neko cuiden de que nadie ingrese a esta sala, al menos que yo lo indique o Jiraiya está claro, recibió la confirmación del par de ambus miro a su ex alumno y le dijo, creo que ahora si no podemos ir ya mande a alguien por Inoichi y acabo de recibir el informe de lo sucedido en la mansión Hyuga, así que mejor vamos para que me aclares lo sucedido, vio como Jiraiya asentía y desaparecieron en unos remolinos de hoja

Al aparecer en la oficina de su sensei Jiraiya dijo. Creo que después de que te cuente lo ocurrido, tendrás que mandar por el consejo para una reunión, para ver qué medidas se tomaran, vio la cara de asombro de su sensei y continuo, ya lo entenderás una vez que te cuente, pero mejor esperamos por Inoichi y Hiashi, así explico todo de una sola vez, y se acercó al sofá donde estaban un par de niñas que aun dormían

Justo en ese momento ingreso Inoichi un tanto afligido, por la forma que fue avisado sobre esta reunión y unos segundos después entro Hiashi muy afligido que miro a Jiraiya junto al lado de su Hija se acercó rápidamente y pregunto. ¿Ella está bien, no le sucedió nada?

Esto llamo la atención de Inoichi que pudo ver a su hija que también estaba allí dormida y pregunto. ¿Qué sucede acá?

No se preocupen ellas están bien, ahora le explicare lo sucedido dijo Jiraiya y le conto todo lo ocurrido, vio las caras de Inoichi y Hiashi y le dijo para tranquilizarlos, el secuestrador ya tuvo su merecido y ahora está en las manos de ibiki, vio que eso no los calmo de todo y continuo, no se preocupen después de que ibiki termine con él veremos cuál será su castigo, pero tengan en cuenta que hay que averiguar bien los hechos, como para quien está trabajando y con ayuda de quien pudo lograr infiltrar el somnífero en la cena, no creo que lo haya hecho solo

Viendo a lo que Jiraiya se refería, el primero en hablar fue Hiashi. Creo que en eso tienes algo de razón, pero por lo que me cuentas, tú y Naruto no sufrieron la consecuencia del somnífero, vio que Jiraiya asintió frunció un poco el ceño y continuo, porque no me informaste nada sobre eso

Entiendo tu enojo Hiashi, pero míralo del punto de vista que lo vi yo en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de que las bebidas tenían algo, pero no sabía que si era un veneno o algún somnífero, y quería averiguar quién era el autor de esto y cuál era su objetivo, vio como Hiashi empezaba entender su punto de vista y continuo, además gracias a Tsunade digamos que soy prácticamente inmune a esto, en cambio Naruto él debe ser inmune gracias a su inquilino, desde hace un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de eso con Tsunade, por eso le dije que me imitara, para después de saber quién era el autor, cuál era su objetivo y tomar cartas en el asunto, y así lo hice, dijo Jiraiya

Tomaste una buena decisión Jiraiya, pero lo que no me gusto fue que dejaras que Naruto se hiciera cargo de este ninja, tan solo para ver como actuaba, en una situación extrema, que crees que dirá Tsunade cuando se entere, de que Naruto salió herido gravemente y además que tuvo que recurrir al chakra del kyubi para no morir, dijo un enojado Sarutobi

Tienes razón sensei en eso me equivoque, al no intervenir antes de que las cosas no pasaran a mayor, pero desde el mismo momento que supimos que a Naruto no le hacen efecto los venenos ni los somníferos, supimos que el kyubi parece ser que no lo dejara morir, viendo las caras de sorprendido de los presente continuo, él se cura tan rápidamente que es de sorprender, debe ser por la genética Uzumaki y el chakra de su inquilino, en sus entrenamientos con Tsunade donde ella le lanza kunai para mejorar sus reflejos y agilidad lo hería, pero sus lastimados se curaban más rápido que Tsunade usando sus mejores jutsus médico y sin dejar ningún tipo de cicatrices, dijo Jiraiya

Eso podría significar algún tipo de línea de sangre, dijo Inoichi

En eso estas equivocado Inoichi, cuando supimos bien de esto, me puse a investigar si podía ser una línea sucesora como la del primer hokage, pero descubrí que muchos jinchurikis gozan de este tipo de beneficios o de otros tipos, así que descartamos esa posibilidad con Tsunade, dijo Jiraiya

Justo en ese momento sintieron un poco de ruido que provenía del sofá Inoichi y Hiashi miraron, notaron que sus hijas se estaban despertando se acercaron a ellas y le preguntaron. ¿Niñas están bien?, al recibir el asentimiento de ambas, las abrazaron fuertemente y soltaron un suspiros de alivio

Hinata después de romper el abrazo con su padre, pudo notar que no se encontraban en su casa y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dijo. ¿Dónde estamos oto-sama y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?, vio el rostro de su padre y miro bien su alrededor y noto la falta de su rubio preferido y continuo, ¿y Naruto-kun donde esta?

El hokage tomo la palabra y le contesto a la peli azul. Mira Hinata-chan, estamos en la torre hokage para ser más exacto en mi oficina, y el motivo del porque están acá y tienen ese dolor de cabeza fue, que sufrieron un ataque con algún tipo de somnífero muy potente y las trataron de secuestrar, pero gracias a Naruto y Jiraiya ya está todo solucionado, el motivo del porque Naruto no está acá, es porque después de salvarlas y vencer a su secuestrador se desmayó, porque sufrió un fuerte agotamiento de chakra, vio la cara de preocupación en las niñas que estaban derramando lágrimas y se apresuró a tranquilizarlas, en estos momentos está en el hospital, ya le curaron las heridas y el medico nos dijo que estará despierto en un par de días que no era nada grave

Yo quiero estar con él, por favor quiero ir al hospital a verlo, dijo Ino prácticamente en llanto

Yo también quiero ir a verlo y agradecerle por salvarnos, y estar ahí para cuando despierte, dijo Hinata

Creo que lo mejor sería que vayan a sus casas, para que sus madres no se preocupen por ustedes y mañana las llevare yo mismo, dijo Jiraiya y miro la caras de la niñas y vio que no cederían ante tal petición, levanto la vista y miro a los padres vio el asentimiento de ambos y continuo, muy bien las llevare ahora pero primero pasaremos por su casa para que se cambien y limpien un poco, así de paso sus madres se quedan tranquilas y no aceptare un no por respuesta

Hai, Jiraiya-sensei vámonos ahora, dijeron las dos niñas mientras tomaban un brazo cada una del peli blanco y lo sacaron a rastra de la oficina del hokage

El resto de los presentes no pudo evitar reír por tal escena, el primero en hablar fue el hokage. Creo que eso es todo, mañana citare al consejo para informar lo ocurrido y hablare con ustedes dos una vez que tenga los informes de ibiki y ver cuáles serán las medidas a tomar, vio el asentimiento de ambos y les dijo, bueno pueden retirarse, una vez que se quedó solo suspiro e hizo una calada a su pipa y dijo, creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para este trabajo.

Al salir de la torre hokage, Jiraiya todavía era llevado a rastra por las niñas, tratando de tomar un poco el control de la situación dijo. Niñas, niñas, por favor deténgase, que tengo un método para llegar más rápido, que si me hubieran dejado, y no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la repentina detención de sus alumnas, causando que se cayera y maldijo por dentro

Viendo lo que causaron, ambas rápidamente ayudaron a su sensei a levantarse, una vez que estuvo de pie nuevamente dijeron. Gomenasai Jiraiya-sama, es que estamos muy preocupadas por Naruto-kun

Jiraiya realmente vio la preocupación de sus alumnas y le dijo. Está bien no se preocupen, pero si me hubieran dejado hablar y no sacarme de esa forma de la oficina de sensei, hubiera podido usar en shunshin no jutsu para llevarlas a sus casas más rápido y sin decir nada más puso una mano en el hombro de cada una y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el intento de secuestro, pero el rubio aun no despertaba y en su habitación se podía observar a dos niñas al pie de la cama la primera en hablar fue Ino. ¿Cuándo crees que despierte Hina-chan?

La verdad no lo sé, pero si Tsunade-sensei estuviera acá de seguro ya habría despertado, pero de seguro lo mataría después de que despierte, por arriesgarse de esa forma, pensándolo mejor creo que es un poco de nuestra culpa que este aquí, dijo la peli azul pero cuando estaba por continuar sintió como alguien apretaba su mano, miro hacia la cama y noto al rubio despierto brindándoles una hermosa sonrisa marca Uzumaki, e hizo lo único que se le cruzo por la mente, salto y lo abrazo fuertemente

Ino al ver lo mismo que amiga reacciono de la misma manera, salto sobre el rubio y lo abrazo y le dijo. Maldita sea Naruto-kun, nos tenías realmente preocupadas, no sabíamos si algo malo te había pasado, porque cometiste esa tontería arriesgar así tu vida

Ino-chan tiene razón nos tenías demasiado preocupadas, además arriesgarte así de esa manera tan imprudente y enfrentar a un jouni , en que pensaste Naruto-kun, si algo te pasara nosotras no podríamos vivir sin ti, al terminar de decir eso hubo un silencio por unos segundos y ambas niñas rompieron en llanto

Gomen, gomenasai, siento haberlas preocupado tanto, pero si no hacia lo que hice algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a ustedes dos y yo nunca me lo perdonaría, ya les dije que yo las protegería aunque me cueste la vida, y si eso significa que le tenía enfrentar al mismo raikage o algún shinigami para protegerlas lo haría o a cualquier ser precioso mío, dijo el rubio vio como las niñas seguían derramando lagrimas para calmarlas continuo. Aunque signifique estar en el hospital inconsciente unos días, pero si al despertar siempre seré recibido de esta forma por mis himes, cualquier sacrificio lo vale, este comentario causo que las niñas se sonrojaran, pero escucharon que alguien llamo a la puerta y rompieron el abrazo

Vaya veo que ya despertaste, dijo Jiraiya vio el asentimiento del rubio y continuo, es bueno saber que estas bien, y déjame decirte que tanto yo como sensei estamos muy orgulloso de ti y seguro que tus padres también

Gracias ero-sanin, dijo el rubio y pregunto, ¿hasta cuándo tengo que quedarme aquí, porque tengo una promesa que cumplir?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos los presente pero Jiraiya se animó a preguntar. ¿En serio y eso sería?

Prometí a mis dos mejores amigas, que compartiría con ellas estos días que estaremos acá en la aldea, pero si estoy en el hospital no lo puedo hacer y ya sabes que yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi nindo

Esto causo que Hinata e Ino se sonrojaran, por otro lado Jiraiya sonrio y dijo. Si estas preocupado por eso, no deberías estarlo tanto ya que ellas nunca quisieron dejar esta habitación hasta que tu despertaras, así que digamos que de una manera u otra compartieron un poco más de lo normal ya que ellas se quedaban a dormir aquí, viendo como el trio de niños se sonrojo Jiraiya se rio

Naruto aun sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que su padrino le acaba de contar, miro a sus amigas viendo la confirmación de esto no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas y las abrazo y les dijo. Ahora más que nunca, entrenare mucho más duro para volverme más fuerte y poder protegerlas siempre

No Naruto-kun, dijo Hinata esoto causo sorpresa en el rubio pero antes que pudiera decir algo la peli azul continuo. Nosotros prometimos compartir nuestro nindo juntos, así que lo tres entrenaremos, para volvernos más fuerte y poder cuidarnos los unos a los otros

Hinata-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun, ahora más que nunca nos volveremos más fuerte para cuidarnos juntos ese es nuestro camino ninja y jamás retrocederemos a nuestras palabras, dijo Ino y recibió el asentimiento del rubio y la peli azul

Es bueno ver que se van a tomar en serio su entrenamiento, porque ahora será más riguroso de lo que tenía planeado, dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de los niños vio como asentían y continuo, espero que disfruten estos días que tendrán digamos como vacaciones porque en 10 días arrancamos nuestro viaje, al terminar de hablar desapareció en un bola de humo.

Espero que le haya gustado le comento que para el próximo capítulo contare algo del entrenamiento pero habrá un gran salto en el tiempo para que se den una idea el titulo se llamara la prueba de Tsunade XD y ya va por buen camino lo subiré el fin de semana que viene


End file.
